Made of Iron
by tadpolejackson
Summary: Jacqueline, daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist Tony Stark, finds herself entwined in her fathers world. After her traumatic, life altering experience during a tour in Iraq, she finds a new lease of life. Except, this life has more surprises in store than she ever thought possible. (Starts pre-Iron Man and leads into The Avengers.) Eventual Steve/OC
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever story I have published so please bare with me.  
I'm using some themes from Fullmetal Alchemist so if it seems familiar in anyway that is why.  
This is based before Tony was kidnapped and it will be a very eventual Steve/OC story.**

* * *

Why was I lying down? Why was it so quiet? Had I gone deaf?... Was I dead?  
The last thing I remember was screaming for my team to take cover, after discovering several land mines surrounding our area. Two mines exploded taking out half of our team before the third exploded and now I know it had hit me and whoever was in my region. By all rights, I should be dead. Instead I'm lying on a seemingly comfortable bed, eyes heavy and completely disorientated as to what happened and where I was now.

I was racking my brain for the worse case scenario; I am in an enemy camp where I am being held for question or ransom. It's not every day the enemy gets there hands on a Stark.

My hearing returned to me slowly, I could hear muffled sounds here and there. The beeping of monitors, "I'm in a hospital." I told myself. I could make out voices. They were speaking English.  
"I'm with allies. I'm safe" I consoled myself as I relaxed slightly.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost her P-Pepper." a voice breaking into soft sobs.  
I'm in hospital. I'm with allies. I'm with my father, Tony Stark.

I couldn't for the life of me open my eyes. I summoned all the strength I had to lift my hand the best I could and croaked, "... D-Dad."

I felt my hand engulfed between the callous hands of my fathers, "Jac! Oh Jac, baby." He paused and left a kiss on my hand he was holding, stroking it gently after he had. "You're home, you're safe."

Slowly and with a great deal of will, I opened my eyes. My vision was so blurred I could just about make out three figures by my side; my dad, his assistant Pepper Potts and a nurse who dashed from the room just as soon as she entered it.

"W-Water... please." I gasped realising how parched I was, like I had been in a desert for what felt like a week. My dad brought the straw to my mouth. I sipped slowly, nodding thank you after I felt a little more hydrated. I felt like a bus had hit me, and then reversed over my already injured body. At this point, I wish that was what had happened. There may have been less damage to deal with. What had happened to me? Was I dying?

With the last of my energy I began to cry, allowing myself a brief moment of weakness in which all I wanted was my daddy. I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a gentle hug before the darkness took me again.

* * *

I never liked hospitals much. Ever since the summer when I was 8 and I went over the handle bars of my bike. I needed stitches in my head and I hated needles. All I remember from that day was my Dad holding my hand the entire time and saying that I could have anything I wanted for dinner if I could get through this without crying. It was easier than I thought but if he hadn't of held my hand, I couldn't have done it.

My Dad looked completely beat. He hadn't slept, let alone left my bedside for the three days I had been in hospital. He sat to my left and Doctor Green, the same physician I had had when I was 8, sat on my right.

"Miss Stark. You have sustained multiple injuries after the explosion. We are lucky we got you here when we did and stabilized or you would be dead." he explained with a calm voice waiting for what he had just said to sink in.

"My team, what about my team?" my voice failing me as I asked the question I didn't want the answer too.

"I'm afraid that members of your team were either killed instantly or died shortly after admittance. Thankful you were just far away enough from the blast to avoid being killed. However, the injuries you sustained need treatment and some... other drastic measures." the Doctor explained glancing at my dad when he had finished.

I turned to my dad, he looked so deflated and squeezed my hand so gently. Something was wrong.  
"Firstly, you have partial hearing loss in your right ear. We can provide you with a state of the art hearing aid that will help you." I nodded calmly waiting for him to continue. I could feel Dad stroking my hand comfortingly.

"Second degree burns on starting from the top of your right set of ribs and ending on your thighs. We can create skin grafts for this and it will leave a noticeable scar but the results will make the damage look better in time." I could tell we were building slowly to something horrible. Dads breathing had become shaky and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Lastly Miss Stark, I've discussed this already with your father." He took a deep breath and looked at me with heavy sympathy weighing in this voice, "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this..."

"What is it?" I demanded forcefully, everything was distorted and dreamlike as if this wasn't happening at all. Must be the painkillers I thought to myself.

"Your right leg took a lot of the impact of the blast. Resulting in lodged shrapnel, considerable nerve and muscle damage. At this point skin grafts, surgery etc, will not save your leg. You will never walk on it again. And our best option for you... is to amputate this leg."

I turned to my father, the information not quite reaching me. I felt like I had when I was 8, holding my dads hand while I promised not to cry. Before the sob left my throat, my dad pulled me into a careful hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry baby, it's going to be okay, I'm going to make it okay."

* * *

Living with one leg wasn't easy but after six months of struggling for independence, just like a Stark would as dad put it, I managed to fall into a routine of doing everything on my own.

I could bath, cook, even drive by myself. I was not by any means a proud person but I wasn't looking for charity either. This was my life now and I was going to live it just as any other person does.

"Hey Wheels," joked Dad before leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Cheeky sod. I can always run over your feet again." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

He ruffled hair and placed some old notebooks on my lap. "I have some reading material for you. Thought it would make a change from tune ups in the garage."

"What are they?" I questioned with a furrowed brow.

He took a seat next to my wheelchair, took one of the notebooks and absent-mindedly picked the corner of one of them, "Well, I thought back when you choose your minor in college. Still don't know why did History of all things." I laughed at that.

I studied mechanics in college as my major and because of my love of history, I took it as a minor.

My favourite period of history was WW2. I could read about the war for hours on end, especially anything about the famous Howling Commandos, lead by Captain Steve Rogers.

"These belonged to your grandfather." Pointing at the notebooks in my lap.  
"I found them when I was clearing out a few things. I had a thumb through, and they date to when he was serving in the SSR in World War 2. They are journals and a few mechanical notes here and there. I thought you'd like to read them, seeing as you have a massive crush on an age old star spangled man." he smirked as a hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I wasn't that close with my dad, and I'm glad that we aren't like that. You're my whole world Jac, and when I nearly lost you-" his head lowered and he pinched the bridge of this nose. I turned my chair and hugged him best I could from the awkward angle.

"I'm here, I'm alive. I'm not leaving you so long as you don't leave me, ok?" I steadied my voice best I could. No sense in both of us crying.

Although these past few months I have regained some independence, its been hard on my dad watching me do so. He wants me to live a normal life and being a veteran amputee isn't exactly normal.

He kissed my temple, took a deep breath and released me from our hug.

"So these are the old man's notes huh? And for your information, I don't have a crush on Captain Rogers. It's more of admiration and respect." I smiled.

"Whatever you say baby. You swoon every time we go to a museum with an exhibit about the guy." He smirked gleefully.

"I can't help that he was a handsome son of a bitch can I?" I laughed with such ease, something I haven't done in a while.

"I have to get to a board meeting. Let me know if you find anything good, you hear? I want to take credit for it." He winked cheekily at me, and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

Howard Stark's notes where entertaining to say the least. He never gave much away about his personal life but he had so many ideas for the future of man kind. It was bitter sweet that he had died along with my grandmother and that none of his plans came to fruition.

I finished the third book Dad had given me, I skimmed the next one before a thick envelope fell from it. I bent from chair and retrieved it. It was just as old as the notebooks and written on it, in Howard's handwriting, "PROJECT FULLMETAL"

The envelope contained plans for working metal limbs for veterans after the war. The limbs were fashioned from steel and would be attracted to a fixture on the amputated limb and then connected to the nerve endings so the subject could move it like a normal extensions of themselves.

I couldn't help but think that this was a turn of fate that this should fall into my life at this time but I had my suspicions that my dad had meant me to find it. The technology was sound and with a few modifications, it was bound to work. I had a purpose, a goal to work towards. And with the help of the grandfather I had never met, I might just walk again.

* * *

I kept the notes to myself. Working at night, sleeping during that day. Although asking for Dads help would make this go faster, I needed to do this myself. I reached biology books, doctors notes, everything to make sure I got this right.

I framed the leg, working from measurements of my left so it mirrored well. I used a light material so I could walk easy. After two months, I had completed the leg.

The main challenged I faced was the attachment. I managed to attach my nerve endings, with the closely guided biology book next to me to the fixture I built without breaking flesh but, the hard part was yet to come. I took my belt off folded it once and put it between my teeth bracing myself. I positioned the leg into the fixture socket, fitting perfectly. I smiled briefly, letting pride in for a moment.

The next part was the final attachment. This would connect my nerve endings to the artificial ones I built to control the leg independently. I lined up the sockets, braced myself and took deep breath. I jerked the leg into place connecting the nerve endings. I let out a long groan trying to be as quiet as I could. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced in my life. After a minute, the pain dulled. I wiped the sweat from my brow and took a few deep, shaky breathes.

I assessed my work. Apart from being made from steel, it was a mirror image to my left leg.

First test to see if I got it work was to try and wiggle my toes. I focused on them for several minutes willing them to move. My pinky moved then the next, and the next. Soon I was bending my new metal knee and pushing my self into standing position. I moved along the railing, testing out how heavy my new limb was before making any longer journeys. I took small steps without the railing, and made my way towards the stairs that led up to the living area from the garage.

I took my time, there was no rushing a good thing. I made the final step and saw Rhodey, my dad's best friend and my God Father. Next to him stood Pepper and my dad at the living room bar toasting the latest sale in Stark Industries. All with there backs turned to me. I straightened myself up, took my hair down from its signature half up-half down style then asked, "What are we celebrating?"

They turned in unison all with wide eyes and surprised expressions. It was a full minute before any one said anything. I walked carefully and slowly towards them. Instinctively, they all ran towards me worrying I'd fall.

"Granddads notes. I found plans for mechanical prosthetics. Thought I'd give it a shot. What do you think?" I explained not taking my eyes off them, while all they could do was stare at my new addition.

"Jac..." my dad was the first to say anything, I couldn't read his face which worried me. Would he think I was stupid doing this by myself? Then, he pulled me into a hug, bursting into tears as he did so.

"That old man, he might not have loved me or did anything for me but I'm so thankful he did this for my little girl." He released me from our embrace and cupped my face. "I have to be the proudest dad in the world. Look at you." He took me in completely, "Those doctors said you'd never walk again and like a Stark, you proved them all wrong."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you. I wanted to attempt it myself and if I failed, I failed. Nothing gained, nothing lost. I needed to do this myself." I explained with the steadiest voice I could muster, feeling like I'd wake up at any moment.

"Like a Stark, wanting to do things all by yourself. You really are your father's daughter." laughed Rhodey giving me a one armed hug.

"I'm so proud of you Jacqueline." Pepper exclaimed near to tears. I pulled her into a long hug.

"Dad?" He looked so full of pride, my heart felt so light that all my worries floated away.

"Could you look over it for me, just a second opinion to make sure I didn't miss anything." I smiled, knowing he was dying to see how it worked.

"C'mon." he beamed at me walking carefully with me back down to the garage.

* * *

"You know, this needs something..." eyeing my leg with an intensely and humorous look on his face.

"What?" I asked with a hint of humour in my voice too, waiting for his response.  
He looked at me and grinned widely with a twinkle in his eye that I sorely missed.

"A paint job. I'm thinking red, white and blue for your weird crush on Captain Steve."  
I hit his arm lightly, "Shut up, old man." I smiled, "I'd like that. Red, white and blue it is."

He pulled me into a long hug. No words were spoken, and neither of us wanted it to end. It was good to feel normal again.

* * *

Two years had passed since my life began again.

The press got wind of the story that the famous Tony Stark's daughter had become a pioneer in modern prosthetics. Story in TIME magazine, TV Spots, endless interviews. I decided to do something good with the new lease of life I had been given.

I started a charity for any and all war vets that needed help. From prosthetics and therapy to food and accommodation. I even had a slogan, "**_We are not beat, we are Made of Iron_**."

My life was good, rewarding and fulfilling. Until my dad was kidnapped while on a weapons demonstration. After that my life wasn't quite the same.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and post often as I can. I'm started out with this for the first time (writing and publishing) so please bare with me.


	2. Iron Man Part 1

**Thank you _RachelNicole523, FireheartNinja and Freddie4153_ for reviewing! It means a lot.**  
**This chapter is more of a character description and a little background to Jac and the set up to Iron Man.**  
**I probably won't update every day but I'll try as often as I can :)**

After I gained international fame for a major break through in mechanical prosthetics, I decided to do something good with the addition wealth fame often comes with. I decided to set up an organisation within Stark Industries to help the veterans of America get back on there feet after the war. I was based in New York City where I lived and worked for my company, providing health care, therapy and temporary accommodation for those worse off than others.

Dispute my Dad's many attempts to help me with the charity I told him every time that I didn't need his help. As Tony Stark, the worlds leader in weapons of mass destruction it wouldn't bode well for him to help the people who he may of put there in the first place. Of course I never told him this was the reason I declined his help, I didn't want him ever to feel bad about what happened to me or blame himself. So I told him that as Stark, I must and can do this on my own.

As the charity was a division of Stark Industries, the press thought it hypocritical that a weapons manufacturer would provide help to those who they put there in the first place. As my inheritance and shares were linked to the company it made sense to make _Made of Iron_ part of the company. In a logical world, it made the most sense and besides, I didn't care what the press thought of my choices. I was a Stark after all.

I'd been living in NYC for six months and got myself into a good routine. Monday to Friday I'd handle the finances of the company and make sure everything was running smoothly, meeting with Vets, guest spots etc. Weekends however, belonged to me. Once a month my dad would visit me or I'd get on my bike (a vintage Harley Davidson 750 remastered by my dad for my 24th birthday) and ride coast to coast to see him in California. The rest of the month, I'd read, caught up on my shows or went to the gym to keep my physic in shape.

This Saturday started like any other. I showered without my mechanical extension as it took forever to dry once I had finished. I stepped from the shower, wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my crutches to aid me back to my bedroom. I liked taking my time with my walk back to my room, as I had hung photographs along my hall to make the journey less boring.

The first photo was to my left; Howard and Maria Stark, my grandparents on there wedding day.  
To my right; Howard Stark and Captain Steve Rogers shaking hands while stood in front of the Howling Commandos; easily my favourite photograph of the grandfather I had never met.  
The rest of my photos hanging on my wall were of my dad and I. With the exception of a very large photograph in the middle of the hall of my mother and I.

Up until I was 15 years old, I lived with my mother in England. She was diagnosed with breast cancer, too late to treat and she died a few weeks after being told. I spent my summers with my father in order to maintain a relationship with him being a whole ocean away. When I had told him the news that my mum had died, he immediately came to England. He took care of all the funeral arrangements, not wanting me to do be too stressed or upset with the situation, none more so than I already was.

My dad then invited me too live with him. I had no other family in England, and I loved my dad dearly, so it made sense to live with him.

We spent most of our time together when we could. He taught me to fix cars, tune ups etc. My dad taught me everything I knew. When I turned 18, I went to college. After that I joined the army where my life would be changed forever and for the better.

I made it to my bedroom. I slipped on my underwear and positioned my leg into its socket. Even after two years, the pain did not change. Sometimes I'd groan, sometimes I'd scream when the nerves attach to my artificial ones. I'd often get knocks at my door from my neighbours, concerned that I'd hurt myself. After seeing who I was, they'd usually realise why I was screaming and I'd promise to be more quiet if I could next time. After connecting my leg, I stood and assessed myself in my full length mirror.

People would often say I was the spitting image of my father. Big brown eyes, dark brunette hair and a mouth that held a permanent shadow of a smirk. Typical Stark, people would say. Strong jaw despite the two thick, white scars left between my chin and jaw joint. A small white scar on my right eye brow that gave me a permanent slit. Slim but muscular from my army training. I was a normal, 25 year old woman, apart from the obvious deviations. My right set of ribs sustained second degree burns when the land mine that took my leg exploded. After my amputation, I had skin grafts on my burns to make the damage less noticeable. I was heavily scarred from the top of my ribs to my mid thigh were my mechanical limb began. I never let anyone see the scars, they were big and they were ugly.

The last part of my routine before dressing was putting my hearing aid in. I had manufactured state of the art hearing aids for deaf veterans. 20/20 Hearing for anyone who needed it.

As far as outfits go, I stick to shorts or skirts. Trying to get out of trousers or jeans at the end of the day isn't exactly an easy task with someone with a metal leg. I hardly worse a pair of shoes either, I seemed to rub through the sole quite easily with my right steel foot. I had a few boxes in my wardrobes full of right shoes. I choose a simple pair of black and white polka dot shorts and a grey tank top for outfit and made my way to the kitchen.

I had just sat down for breakfast when my phone started to ring. The ringtone was "Footloose", Peppers favourite song and movie, signifying it was her that was calling me.

"Hey Pep, hows it going?" I asked sipping on my black coffee in my Captain America mug.

"Jac..." she breathed, "Jac it's y-your dad. He was at a demonstration in Iraq and his jeep was ambushed." she was struggling to carry on, I didn't say anything letting her take her time and get herself together.

I couldn't help but imagine that this was exactly the phone call my dad received when I was hit by the land mine. I felt dread, my heart sped up that I could hear it in my ears.

"Jac? Are you there?" Pepper sniffed.

I couldn't speak, my throat was dry and my face I could imagine had lost its colour completely.  
"I-I'm here Pep. Do they know what happened? Who did it?" I kept my voice as calm as possible.  
I could hear another person on the other end of the line.

"Hey Jac, it's Rhodey." the until then unknown voice.

"What's happened Rhodey, please tell me..." My voice failing me then, I could hear Pepper sniffing in the background, obviously taking this just as hard as I was.

"We don't know, we aren't even sure he is alive. No body matching his DNA or description has been recovered so he is believed to had been captured. By who we don't know but, we have the best people on this Jac, I swear." stated Rhodey in his best military manner.

"I'm getting the next plane to California. Keep me posted Rhodey."  
"Will do. We will find him Jac, I promise."

"Thank you." I managed to breath before I hung up the phone and let myself collapse on my breakfast island, sobbing until my eyes stung.  
After everything we had been through, it couldn't end like this.  
I packed a small bag and made my way to the airport.

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Iron Man Part 2

**Hello guys :)**  
**I'm quite enjoying writing this story, and I'm glad that its got a good response. Thank you for reviewing and I hope I can update often for you.  
Here's the next part.**  
**Thank you ****_NicoleR85_ ****for reviewing :)**

Pepper and I pulled up to my dads house. It was oddly comforting to be here. Just to be close to him when he was so far from us. I took my things inside wanting no help from the valet.

"Hello Jacqueline." greeted the automated British butler I've come to know and love.  
"Hello Jarvis, how are you?" I smiled softly at the friendly voice.  
"Systems are fully operational with little maintenance required. Also, the toaster is temporary out of order."  
"Good to know mate." I chuckled.

"Jac!" I turned to see Pepper in the kitchen, thumbling with her fingers. It had been two days since my dad had gone missing, and I could tell it was bothering her just as much it was me.

"Would you like some lunch honey? I know the plane food isn't exactly great."  
I beamed at her. She was an amazing woman. The day my father hired her (with a little push from me that is), I could tell she would be a huge part of not only my dad's life but mine too. She was gentle and strong in all the right situations.

Pepper could never replace my mother but, at this moment, this very moment I felt that she was closet thing I had to a parent, to comfort me and tell me everything would be okay. I stepped lightly towards her and at the last second embraced her as I began to sob. She didn't say a word. She just stroked my hair and laid her head on mine.

* * *

We made a chicken Caesar salad and decided to eat it down in the garage.

"I remember that birthday he got you that necklace." Pepper mumbled while pointing her fork at my neck. It was a simple black choker my dad bought me for my 18th birthday, just before college began. It had only one jewel on it, a diamond star.

"We went to every store, in three malls before he found that one. He said that it was just like you. Made of strong stuff like the cord but inside, you were full of stardust." Pepper looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. I can imagine him saying something corny like that, I chuckled lightly shoving a bit of chicken in my mouth.

"When you were in hospital, we were both devastated. I'd never seen your dad so unlike himself, he's be lost without Jacqueline, and I dare say you are feeling that same right now?"

I nodded glancing at her for a moment before playing with my food. I've never felt so useless, I wanted to find him myself. I wanted to bring him home to Pepper and I. I wanted my daddy and I wasn't ashamed to say it. Lord knows what is happening to him and I'm chowing down on a salad like nothings wrong.

"I just want you to know, that I'm here for you. Day, night, anything you want or need I'm here. Rhodey will keep us updated and I'll keep an eye on Stark Industries best I can until Tony gets back." she smiled, only a smile a mother could give. The "everything will be okay, I promise you" smile.

I returned it before standing, "I'm going to lie down for a while, the flight has me pretty beat." I gave her a short hug before heading up from the garage to the stair case that lead to the next floor.

* * *

Although it was an exceptionally big house the upstairs only consisted of two bedrooms both with en-suites and walk through wardrobes. When I left home, I took most of my things with me. I kept a few things here to leave my mark, as it were. I opened my door.

I liked black, it was a simple colour and I thought it made things look neater and more modern. My bed spread, my curtains, TV, accessories, everything was black.

I had no photographs in my room as I took them with me, apart from one vintage propaganda poster of Captain America on the back of my door. Although it was my room, I felt lonely in here.

I turned and walked to the door directly across from mine. As soon as I opened the door, it lifted a weight that lay heavy on my heart. The smell of expense cologne, motor oil, and metal filled the room. As it always had. That smell was one of the first things I associated with my dad, ever since I was very small.

I took it all in, the unmade bed, the box of classic records, the models I'd made in primary* school that he'd kept out of pride for his "child prodigy." I sat on the bed, laying my head on the pillow, just wanting to be closer to my missing father.

I glanced to the photo framed on the bedside cabinet. It was me, I couldn't have been older than 18. I was working on my dads car, my hair was messy and tied back, I was wearing wielding goggles, and a working jumpsuit. I barely recognized that it was even me in the photo if I hadn't remembered actually working on the car. He must of taken the picture when I wasn't looking.

I smiled remembering that day well. It was my last day before college and he promised that we'd spend the day together doing whatever I wanted. And of course I wanted to work in the garage. After I'd completed the tune ups, flawlessly I might add he threw me the keys and said, "Think of it as a lease, while your away." I could see the tears forming in his eyes even though he'd never let me see them. I ran into his arms and thanked him.

What I wouldn't give to of hugged him right now.

* * *

_3 Months Later  
_  
Every day I thought of my father, any normal person would. Two months, twenty nine days had passed since his disappearance and Rhodey was no closer to finding him. Pepper and I went back into our routines for some normality until Dad returned.

I decided to do something different today, to take my mind off things for a couple of hours. I took myself to the salon a few blocks from my house. I had my hair cut into a short bob, I had a mani-pedi and felt normal for the first time in months. I let myself have a moment of guilt free pleasure before I returned to my apartment to throw myself back into work to keep my self from going insane with worry.

I hadn't realized I'd left my phone on the kitchen counter. I picked it up to reveal three missed calls from Pepper, four from Rhodey and one from my assistant with several voice mails.

This could have meant one of two things. He was alive and home or dead and his body had been retrieved. Ignoring the voice mails, I called Rhodey.

"Hey Jac." his voice was stern and serious. I wasn't liking this one bit.

"Whats happened? Where is he?" I wasn't in the mood for vague or cryptic answers.

"My team found him in the desert four hours ago. We are making our way back to the states as we speak. He is stable and conscious." he took a moment, and sighed with relief as did I. "We found him Jac. Get to California as soon as you can."

I breathed heavily, the weight on my heart suddenly felt so light like I would float away at any moment, "Thank you so much Rhodey. Tell him I'll see him soon."

* * *

I had never liked my fathers business partner Obadiah Stane. Something about him rubbed me up the wrong way. However, I wasn't here to pass judgement on who I liked or disliked. All I cared about was seeing my dad again. Both of them were standing by the Arc Reactor at the front of Stark Industries, I let them talk not wanting to interrupt there conversation. Obadiah saw me over Dads shoulder, he nodded at me with a slimy smile which I returned politely, he turned my dad to look at me. A sob croaked from my throat before I broke into a sprint, causing the whole room to echo with the sound of steel clanking against the floor. I hugged him carefully avoiding his injured arm. With his free arm he cupped the back off my head and soothed my cries of happiness.

* * *

My dad explained the whole situation when we returned to the safety and comfort of his house. The ambush, the 10 Rings demanding he make a missile for them, the hell he went through, the people that died. I knew that he was struggling to deal with it but he never let up his cool exterior.

I told him I wouldn't return home to NYC until I knew he was okay enough for me to leave.

"Stop fussing, I'm perfectly fine." He shooed me off.

"You have a miniature arc reactor in your chest, _**that**_, might I add, you built in a _**cave**_. You are far from fine, Dad." I stood arms crossed with a firm look on my face.

"You're over reacting Jac." he smirked as he peeled his fourth orange.

I sighed, "This is serious dad. I-I thought you were d-dead." I promised myself I wouldn't cry again but so far I had no such luck of stopping. Dad however remained calm as ever, and his cool demeanor calmed me slightly.

"You can't take a Stark down that easy. We all know that." he smiled reassuringly at me, causing me to beam uncontrollably.

"Just promise me you'll upgrade that thing." I chuckled tapping the new addition to my fathers body.

"What am I? An idiot? I built thing in a cave, of course I'm building a new one." he smirked, tossing me an orange and patting the seat beside him for me to join him in a much needed rest.  
My dad was home, he was alive, he was safe. For the first time in months, I felt complete.

* * *

We sat quietly for a while, watching the TV spots Jarvis pulled up for us about the return of Tony Stark. The day light had gone and neither of us bothered to turn on the lights of the living room. The dull light from the television illuminated out forms.

"Did I ever tell you how your Mom and I met?" my dad asks not turning his attention from the TV.  
I snapped my head round shocked at the suddenness of the conversation.

"No... I-I don't think you have." Truth be hold I'd never given it much thought. They had split up when I was very young. I was two I think and since then I lived in England with my mum and visited my dad every summer. I looked at my dad, he's attention was solely on the TV as he continued.

"You know I went to college earlier than a lot of people. I was 15 when I got into M.I.T. I had this crush on this girl in my French class-"  
"_You_ took French..." I exclaimed.

"I took it because I had a crush on her. She could recite Victor Hugo in its entirety and I could bare ask where the bathroom was." we both laughed heartily at that.

"We were both freshmen but she was three years older than me. We became friends so fast, practically lived in each others pockets." I turned my body towards him, engrossed in the story.

"Senior year came and we were at a party. I looked every where for her. I found her cornered by this guy, her ex boyfriend. She tried to push him off her but he wasn't letting her go. I went crazy. I marched over there and punched him so hard I thought I broke my hand. Turns out I had." he smirked, probably the first fight he had ever been in, I thought.

"She drove me to the hospital and told me I was stupid to get involved. Your mom took me back to my dorm, and before she left, she kissed me." He pointed at his cheek, "Right there." he smiled to himself letting the memory flow back.

"Without thinking, I just kissed her. I thought she would hit me or scream at me but instead she pulled me into the best kiss I'd ever had. Still to this day, nothing has matched it."  
I'd never seen my dad like this before. I knew he loved my mum, he never had to say it but hearing this story was bringing something different out in him.

"Your mom and I dated for a couple of years and then we found out we were pregnant with you. I'm not going to lie, I was scared out of my mind Jac. Not because we didn't want you, when we found out we were over the moon. We just had no idea what we were going to do. We were clueless. Both of our parents were gone, neither of us knew how to look after a baby or knew what to expect. We were only in our 20's, it was so scary." He stopped suddenly, his eyes still focused on the TV but I could tell he was reliving his memory.

"I thought I knew what love was when I met your mother all those years ago but nothing compared to the feeling I felt when I saw you for the first time." He then turned to me with pride and love clear in his eyes. "You were so small, so perfect. A little Stark already and you were just born. That was the best day of my life, the day my little girl was born."

"I've have been in a cave for three months, not knowing if I'd live or die. And all because of the very weapons I manufacturer. All I could think about was getting home to my daughter. I'm sorry I put you through all this," he took my hand then, like he did that day I woke in the hospital, engulfed my hand with both of his and looked in my eyes deeply. "I've waited three months to tell you all this and been through hell to get back to you. I love you so much baby, and I'll never leave you again." He kissed my hand and then my forehead. I rested my head on his chest, jerking away from the sudden cold I had forgot was there. I laid back and he put his arm around me kissing the top of my head before I let the sleep take over my body. With the comfort my fathers arms around me, and the dull light of the arc reactor from his chest, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_*Primary School - From the age of 5 to 11 years old in England._

_Thank you for reading.  
I'm working on how to involve Jac into the Avengers Story line so we can get her to meet her age old crush Steve :3  
So until then I hope you liked the Father/Daughter reunion and I'll update soon :)_


	4. Iron Man Part 3

**I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, I've received great feedback so far and I'm very grateful to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed the story. It means so much to me.**  
**I don't think I'll be able to update every day like I have been doing so far but I shall continue writing the story best I can. **  
**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The press both loved and hated us, and the feeling was mutual. The media was going nuts over my dads return, the drop in Stark Industries stock, they even brought up old footage of myself when I was returned from active duty in stretcher.

I was still half asleep when they aired my TV spot from two years ago, I opened my eyes. Dad was gone, he must have gone to bed or more than likely, to the garage. Tinkering always helped his nerves so it wouldn't be a surprise that he was doing that as this very moment.  
I sat myself and asked Jarvis for the time.

"The time is 4:55 Tuesday morning. Sunny skies through out the day." Jarvis replied matter-of-factly, just as a butler would. I thanked him and returned my attention to the TV. Despite it being a famous speech and it was featured on TV endlessly, I never watched my own announcement of my division of Stark Industries. I saw myself on the screen, in my old wheelchair. Behind me sat Rhodey, Pepper and my dad supporting me through the whole thing. I watched myself approach the podium.

_"My Name is First Lieutenant Jacqueline Stark. 8 Months ago I was transferred from my team to a new one for a mission that I was told needed my skill set, while in the middle of a tour in Iraq. There was eight of us. Myself, my captain and other privates and sergeants. We were running a routine check in a near by town, standard protocol. In the vicinity of the area were several land mines, that lay dormant. The first two land mines took out four members of my team, the third hit me and the others. No reason, no rhyme. Just the wrong place at the wrong time._

_I'm the only one of my team that survived that day. The next thing I knew I was waking up in hospital not knowing what happened or why, I just knew the consequences. I was told that I was badly burnt on my right side, that I was deaf in one ear and that ultimately I would have my leg taken away from me._

_I was 23 years old and I felt like my life was over. 6 months later and my father, Tony Stark gave me a gift. Some old journals that belonged to my grandfather, Howard Stark. Inside were endless plans for devices and inventions that sadly, couldn't have been made possible without the technology of today._

_Amongst the journals, were plans for mechanical prosthetics designed for war veterans who were unfortunate enough to loose there limbs in the line of duty. Such as myself."_

I watched myself as I stood, from my wheelchair taking the micro phone in my hand while photographers when crazy. I squinted through the blinding light and continued.

_"With heavy modifications, sheer will and temperament, I have fashioned myself a new leg._" I gestured to my new addition while every photographer in the room tried to get the first shot.

"_I could have given up, I could have spent my life just getting by with the cards I had been dealt but, instead, with the help of my father and the grandfather I'd never met, I gave myself a new lease of life. I called this press conference because I'd like to announce my plans for a state of the are division of Stark Industries, run by myself, that will personally care and treat any and all veterans that have served there country. State of the art treatment, therapy, accommodation. Anything that they need._

_Our lives do not start and end with war. We aren't the victims in all this, so long was choose not to be. We are strong, we are not beat. **We are Made of Iron.**"_

As I watched myself on the TV, I remember preparing that speech. Practicing endlessly, hoping it would come out right. The last part of the speech I improvised and little did I know would be immortalized with me for the rest of my career.

I thought to my dad. He was a strong man, he did everything himself not matter what it was. I dare say he'd try and deal with this situation by himself as well. I was concerned for him. Being in a cave for three months is an immensely hard situation in itself but as hostage is ten times worse. I worried that he was suffering from PTSD, the same as I had after the amputation of my leg.

I dealt with mine with therapy and sleeping pills. I then knew that my dad would except no such help. All I could do was keep an eye on him until I was satisfied he was okay.

* * *

I made coffee for my dad and I and, as predicted he was tinkering in the garage. Although I was expecting a progress of an upgrade on his many cars, he was in the process of completing his new Arc Reactor. I set the coffee down beside him, causing him to jump a little, fueling my concern for him further.

"Nearly finished?" I asked sipping on my coffee.

"I finished hours ago, what do take me for? Dummy?" he replied with mock hurt while gesturing to my favourite of my fathers creations, apart from Jarvis of course.

"So what are doing staring at it?" I eyed it the small glowing light. If his calculations were correct and they always were, the Arc Reactor would not only keep the shrapnel out of his heart but run it for 50 life times.

"How big are you hands?" he inquired sipping his own coffee.

I glanced at him with a confused look on my face, eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Your hands, let me see.." he had an intense look on his face, clogs working forever calculating.

"Too big, better ask Pepper." he murmured to himself, picking his coffee back up, gulping it down.  
"That poor woman, don't you put her through enough? She doesn't get paid enough for this Dad." I laughed knowing what he was planning. There was a glint in his eye of mischief that I had missed dearly.

"At the press conference." I began, taking a seat next to him, balancing my coffee uneasily in my hand, "You said you weren't going to make weapons any more."

"That's right." he said it more as a statement rather than confirmation.

I held his gaze and kept my voice steady as if I was in a board meeting, "What are you going to do now? Stark Industries always manufactured weapons. Believe me, I understand why you are stopping and I couldn't be more proud of you. I'm just lost as to what you're going to do now. Obadiah is certainly pissed at the whole situation." I stated with disdain leaving my lips at my own mention of Obadiah.

"Let him be pissed, the guy would go to bed and fight with the sheets." my father replied avoiding my question. I'd never liked Obadiah Stane. Ever since I spent my first summer with my father.

_I was 5 years old. I sat in a rocking chair, on my daddy's lap, with my teddy bear tightly gripped in my arms, while my dad mimicked voices of the characters in the story he was reading me before bed. Stane opened the door to my room and yelled to my dad that he was keepinh the board of directors waiting._

_"I'm reading Jac a story. Give me 10 minutes." my dad told him firmly while tightening his arm around me.  
_  
_"She can wait, you need to hurry up." Stane replied more forcefully.  
_  
_"She is my daughter and you will not tell me to hurry my time with her. Go to the car and wait for me there." My dad was trying to control himself best he could, keeping his voice tight and steadfast. Stane eyed him carefully and put his arms in a surrender position,_

_"Okay. Just don't be long." he closed my door, before it went all the way, I caught a glare from the old man's face. Just for me._

_I was 16 before I even stepped foot in the same room as him again. I wasn't scare of him. Nothing scared me about a foolish old man with too much ego. I stayed away from him and he glared at me from afar, that was our relationship and it suited me just fine._

_We were at a benefit for the LA:PD, Pepper, Obadiah, my dad and I. Dad was meeting with the press, answer questions with boredom in his eyes, just wanting to have a drink and head home. Obadiah approached me then, with a scotch in his hand and an orange juice in the other._

_"Good Evening, Jacqueline." he greeted me handing me the OJ._

_"Hello Obadiah, how are you?" I was British, I knew how to act like I liked someone even if I despised them with every ounce of my body, it was just the done thing._

_He ignored my pleasantries and stared me down, "You know. When your mother was pregnant with you, I tried to convince Tony to abort the pregnancy." I looked at him shocked, why was he telling me this and with clearly no thought to how this would affect me._

_"He was 20 years old. Stupid boy, throwing his life away." he paused to knock back his scotch.  
_  
_"When you was born, he was blind with love. The love of his biggest mistake. He might not see it but I do. You're just a mistake, Jacqueline. You and your mother. Don't you ever forget it." He left me then, staring me down until he turned at the last minute back to the admiring crowd of people._

_I couldn't understand why he had spoken to me like that. I couldn't help when the tears fell at the harshness of his words. He was clearly drunk but he meant every word. I told my dad everything. He didn't care what Obadiah did for the company, he warned him that if Obadiah said or did anything to me that malice again, he would make sure he never set foot in the company again._

_That man was he only part of my fathers life I wish I could change. He was egoistical, power hungry and blind to anything he didn't want to hear. My father tolerated him, and I always kept my distance from the old man.  
_  
I pulled myself away from the unpleasant memories.

"What are you going to do Dad?" I asked again, more firmly this time, he knew I wouldn't leave him alone until I got an answer.

"Just like me, stubborn are you?" he smiled softly at me, obviously a little tired from staying up all night.

"I'd like to think of it as, persistent..." I beamed brightly while finishing my coffee in one swig.

"Once I get this in me," tapping the newly made Arc Reactor, "I'll show the plans. You're going to love this one Jac." he gave me a blinding winning smile, took the cup from my hands and told me to go to bed.

"I'm 25, you can't tell me what to do old man!" I laughed but hesitantly making my way towards the stairs, "C'mon you need sleep too. Call Pepper in the morning."

He did what I didn't expect and followed me upstairs to his room. I knew as soon as I dozed off he'll go back to the garage again, he was just following me to humor me. He'll be okay, I told myself. I was when I built my leg and he'll be fine with what ever he is up to. I let sleep take me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it._  
_I wanted to put some history in of why Jac doesn't like Obadiah._  
_The next chapter will reveal some unpleasant truths that Jac will not be pleased to hear._


	5. Iron Man Part 4

**Hello everyone!**  
**Heres the next chapter and my favorite that I have wrote so far so I hope you enjoy it.**  
**Thank you for the reviews and I hope this doesn't disappoint ;)**

* * *

"Jarvis, you up?" my dad asked entering the garage, myself following closely behind.  
"For you sir, always." the automated butler replied. I smiled at the obedience of my fathers trusted invention and servant. Although he was obviously programmed that way, it still made me smile widely.

I didn't know what my dad was working on but, he promised me I could help in anyway I could. I took a seat next to his 1967 Shelby Cobra and merely observed what he was doing before I got involved. Like the summers we spent together, I learnt more by watching him than actually doing it. He walked over to his 3D work bench he designed himself and got to work.

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark II." he was in the zone, I could see the clogs at work and I could tell that, whatever this project was, it was going to be sweet. He stored he new project into his private server.

"Don't want Obadiah to see this one, do we?" I smirked knowing that my father was having the same doubts about his business partner as I was.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good." he returned a soft smile. Although he was in full build mode I have seen so many times before, there was something unsure in his eyes. I put it to the back of my mine and picked up my working jumpsuit and slipped it on. Ready for work.

* * *

Two days had passed, extremely quickly I might add. We barely took a break from the suit, every calculation, modification, measurement, checked, re-checked... it went on and on. But, I enjoyed every second of it. We were tweaking the controls for the leg section of the suit. While one of the work shop robots taped the progression of the suit.

"Okay, let's do this right." My father began, I took a step back from him first aid kit ready in hand and a fire extinguisher held by Dummy. "Stark mark, half a metre, and back and centre. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety." I gave the robot a small smile. I loved how my dad made fun of Dummy, even if it was a machine it had so much heart and I loved it for that.

"Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift." I took a deep breath, battle ready for anything that might happen.

"And three. Two. One." The boots launched with such force it sent my dad haltering up towards the ceiling with a loud smack.

I let out a tiny yelp at the suddenness of the launch and just as quickly as it happened he crashed towards the floor. I rushed over to him, checking for broken bones or anything worse when, we were both covered in fire extinguisher steam. The thing might be dumb but it does its job well.

* * *

A few hours later of reviewing the plans and diagrams of the suit, Pepper made her way down the stairs holding a parcel and two coffee mugs. That woman was a saint to my father and I. I just wish he could see how good she was for him.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" she asked placing her things down on one of the only empty work tops.

Dad was too engrossed in his calculations he needed a smack on his shoulder before he even noticed that Pepper entered the room.

"Yeah, everything's... what?" he replied completely confused, I rolled my eyes behind him causing Pepper to snicker at me. Her expression changed with a hint of caution thrown in, "Obadiah's upstairs."

"Great!" Dad exclaimed with sarcasm.  
"What would you like me to tell him?" Pepper kept her business manner up for my father but she glanced at me with concern. She knew I didn't like Obadiah and that I avoided him where ever I went. With him being in my own home, it put me on edge and she could see that quite clearly.

"Great. I'll be right up." He turned to me, "I can go, stay here and work on the thrusters if you like." he whispered patting my shoulder. I nodded communicating with him through only my eyes, laced with worry and caution. He gave me a small smile and kissed my temple before retreating up stairs with Pepper.

While I had a moment to myself, I decided to tinker with my leg. Two years of it and it still needs modifications here and there. I disconnected it from its artificial socket and rested it on the table. Removing it didn't hurt as much as connecting, it was more of a small relief to the rightness around my nerve-endings. I looked at the red, white and blue marvel and couldn't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't pushed myself to build it. I couldn't image my life without it now, it was much a part of me as my heart or brain. I needed this to get me through what happened to me, and my Dad needs this project, this suit to get him through what happened to him.

It wasn't long before he returned alone holding two slices of pepperoni pizza. Tossing one to me before finishing his own.

"Anything to worry about?" I mumbled, enjoying the first bit of food I'd had in hours.

"A lot of legal jargon. Board of directors, injunctions. Post traumatic stress, yadda yadda yadda." he waved his hand in the air emphasis on the yaddas.

"Obadiah wants to know what your working on, doesn't he?" I questioned worryingly.

"I told him, this one stays with me and my daughter. He did not like that one bit." he beamed, knowing it pissed the old man off.

"I feel like were in school, pissing of the stuffy, old head master." I laughed finishing off my slice and discarding the crust in the near by bin.

Before we began again, I had to reconnect my leg.  
Knowing what I was about to do, my dad walked up behind me and braced my shoulders.  
Connection was just as extricating as the first time I ever did it, and it never dulled not matter now many times I did it. I tried not to connect in front of my dad, he didn't like to see me in pain but, like a trooper he held my shoulders until my breathing went back to normal.

* * *

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college."  
"Over my dead body!" I shouted over at my Dad, he waved off my comment and pointed with mockingly serious face, at Dummy.

"Alright, nice and easy." I held my breath, last time he was sent flying, this time he could get seriously hurt.

"Break a leg!" I exclaimed, hoping and praying to the heavens that does not happen right now.

"1% thrust capacity. And three. Two. One." he hovered with ease around the garage, both Dummy and I followed him closely where he went. "Please don't follow me around with that thing, 'cause I fell like I'm going to catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in." I laughed heartily at my father hovering over his expensive cars, the first look of fear I'd seen on his face since he started a few minutes ago. "Nope! No, not where we wanna be." he shouted directing himself away from his expensive babies.

"Could be worse! Could be worse!" his voice was tight but he was getting the hang of it. I kept my distance avoiding the thrusters but keeping close to him best I could if needed me.

"We're fine. Okay." He landed with unease and glanced at me. I couldn't help my smile which he returned with a wide beam, before he saw Dummy out of the corner of his eye, armed with the fire extinguisher. "NO! ah ah ah!" he shouted pointing at the robot to put it down.

He looked at our handy work smugly, with a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen properly since before his was kidnapped. "Yeah, I can fly."

* * *

After pretty much destroying his 1967 Shelby Cobra upon re-entering the Stark household, Dad worked on armour specs on the computer mainframe with Jarvis which I taped an ice pack to his injured shoulder. "Need to work on your landing old man." I smirked.

"What's all this old man business, I'm in my prime!" he retorted.

"I'm getting you back for calling me Wheels way back when." I smiled reassuringly, letting him know it was okay to crack wise about my wheel chair days. We shared a laugh always but we knew when to draw a line.

"Your lucky it wasn't Ironside." he returned the Stark smirk and carried on the configuration with Jarvis.

"Connect to the sys, co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy form the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage-" Dad trailed off while my attention was drawn to the television screen to my left;  
"Tonight's red-hot carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit has become the place to be for L. A's high society."

I asked into thing air, keeping my eyes fixed on the TV, "Jarvis, did we get an invite for that?"

"I have no record of an invitation for you or Mr Stark." the voice replied.

The reporter continued as my dad's attention was now fixed on the TV as well.

"Tony Stark hasn't been in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from post traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Mirroring the condition his own daughter was put through two years ago."

They always bring me into my dad's stories, Stark's always get the brunt of the press and media. "Whatever the case may be, no one expects and appearance from either of them tonight."

"Mute." my command reached the TV silencing it.

"The render is complete." Jarvis perked up.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?"

"What was I thinking? You are usually so discreet." Jarvis replied, Dad scoffed.

"Jesus Jarvis, I never knew you had a sarcasm chip installed." I chuckled heartily. I looked over at the finished suit, I strolled towards it eyeing it carefully making sure my dad could see.

"What?" He inquired suspiciously, eye brows furrowed.

"Jarvis, throw a little hot-rod red in there." I smirked.

The plans for the suit came up on the screen in front of my father, "Yes that should help keep a low profile, Miss Stark. The render is complete."

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it." he walked over to me and threw an arm around my shoulder, "How did you get to be so awesome?" he said kissing my temple and leading me towards the stair case.

I leaned into his embrace, "I had a good teacher."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Rhodey! Who'dya think?" I left a serious look on my face and ran up the stairs before he could catch me.

* * *

Like Starks, we often like to show up in places we aren't wanted and we did it in style. I styled my hair in curls coupled with light make up and wore my Prada body-con dress while my Dad chose his Armani Tuxedo, coupled with his pride and joy choice of car 2008 Audi R8.

We arrived in pose and style, shocking everyone including the press who went crazy at our arrival.  
I looped my arm around my fathers and we walked with our heads held high. We weren't here to socialise, we were here to find out why my father was being shut out of his own company.

"Hey Tony, remember me?" a beautiful but eager blonde woman approached us, my dad directed us almost expertly away from the young woman while replying, "Sure don't.."

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. Of course I knew what my dad was a womaniser of sorts and didn't have a stable relationship with a woman in his like, not including myself or Pepper but I didn't like it when it was young, clingy and in front of me.

"What's the world coming to when a guy's gotta crash his own party?" he shouted, receiving a roar from the crowd and grin from myself.

I left my dad to his own devices while I got a much deserved drink.

"Rum and coke please, heavy on the rum, light on the ice." I ordered at the bar putting a $50 in the tip jar. I knocked the drink back in one gulp, hoping I could gain some liquid courage if I was to encounter Obadiah or journalists at any point tonight.

"Miss Stark?" I turned to see a middle aged made in a clean cut suit standing before me.  
"Can I help you?" I could feel the rum hitting my system quite quick and waiting for him to continue, he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Agent Coulson, of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." I could feel my eyebrows raise in amazement of the length of the name. "... And before you say anything, we are working on the name." I chuckled, already enjoying his company.

"What can I do for you Agent Coulson?"

"I'm here on two assignments. One to debrief your father on what happened to him and the other is to propose a business proposition for you and your division of Stark Industries."

"Made of Iron you mean? What about it?" I asked directing him to a spare set of seats in a quieter part of the room.

"My employer is greatly interested in starting a new sector of your division in our organization. We believe it would be a great asset to us and we would like you to be charge of it."

Coulson was incredibly straight forward. I liked that in a person, no vagueness or beating around the bush just straightforward.

"I'm not sure what to say Agent Coulson." I was a little taken aback by the sudden proposal what had been offered to me.

"Of course take your time and think about it. Here's my card." He then pulled a card from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"We could use someone like you Miss Stark, please think about it." and just as quickly as his appeared he was gone. I eyed the card.

For a while I thought of creating new branches of Made of Iron around the country, maybe even the world. While only being based in NYC it was difficult for many veterans to reach us. I could set up new branches, put trusted employees in charge and I could monitor them all from my sector that was just offered to me. My mind went a mile a minute before I snapped back to reality, put the card away in my clutch bag and went in search of my father.

I found him in the place I'd never thought to look or find him. On the dance floor. With Pepper.  
I couldn't help but grin uncontrollably at them. I let them be and went to get myself another drink.

* * *

Knocking back another rum and coke. I was approached yet again but, this time, by the unfriendly face of Obadiah Stane.

"Haven't seen you in a while Missy." he smiled full of slime.

"I've made a good point of staying away from people I don't like, Obbie." I used my fathers nickname for him, I knew it annoyed him, if he wanted to play, lets play.

"You are a little Stark aren't you? Just like your grandfather, just like your father.  
Sarcastic and witty to the end."

"Don't forget classy and posed. I get that from my mother." I smirked.

"Ah yes, Jacqueline Martin. How could I forget her..." he slurred with rage in his eyes.  
"Tread carefully Stane." I warned through gritted teeth, I would no bad words send about my mother, not from anyone.

"Hey! I didn't say anything about the dead bitch-" I slammed my glass down so hard it smashed into tiny fragments, some landing on the counter others lodged in my hand. I grunted, I did not cry. Not in front of him. I didn't know my rage was so vast or could be until I encountered his man. I took a piece of the broken glass, small enough to conceal in my other hand. Stood straight and turned to meet his eyes.

"You listen here and listen good." I glared, his eyes attentive and with a faint, twinge of concern of my bloody hand, "I might be a Stark and the press might be glued to my hip but won't hesitate to have you killed and make it look like an accident. Are we clear?" I moved closely to him keeping my voice low and tight so no one around us would hear.

He looked me up and down and snorted in the most unattractive manner, "You don't have the balls." he chuckled darkly.

I moved quickly then, placing my hand on his shoulder. From anyone else's point of view it was an innocent gesture of affection. From mine however, I held the small piece of sharp broken glass to his jugular. He gulped hoping I wouldn't see. He seemed to forget that I was not only a Stark, but a solider. I did not take my threats lightly. I moved closer to his face keeping a firm grip on the glass, even though it cut me deeper.

"Try me." I marked him with the fragment, small enough to cover but deep enough to prove a point.  
I discarded the piece and disappeared into the crowd.

Trying to find my dad amongst the vast sea of high society. I spotted him at the end of the bar talking with a young blonde. Guess things didn't go too well with Pepper, I thought sadly to myself.

"Is this what you call accountability?" she then handed him a photograph of Stark Industries weapons, including the Jericho missile, being used to attack civilians near where my father was taken. I then deduced that she was obviously a reporter harassing my father, yet again. "It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"

"When where these taken?" Dad's face lost all its colour as his examined the photographs.

"Yesterday."

"I didn't approve any shipment."

"Well, you're company did." I scanned the room for the obvious culprit but he had already gone. Probably covering up my handy work.

I pulled my Dad from the building, and told him to stay put while I ask the valet to get his car.  
The bleeding had ceased a bit but it filled the cloth I took from the bar. Best get to the hospital after this I told myself glumly.

I returned to where I left him with the keys only to find him taking a photograph with the devil himself. "Let's take a picture! Come on! Picture time. Jac! You too come here, girl." he reached for my arm, I kept my bleeding hand behind me and smiled my best smile for the camera.

"Tony. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It's the only way I could protect you." Obadiah whispered to my Dad, who had gone so pale I thought he was going to faint.

It was him. He approved the shipment of weapons. He locked my father out of his own company.

He let myself and Dad out of his iron grip and I ushered us to my dads car. I could feel Obadiah's eyes burning into the back of our heads the entire time. If hate is what I felt for him before, then murderous rage was pretty close to what I was feeling right now. 

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last installment of Iron Man.**  
**I'm away for a few days starting New Years Eve so I won't be updating until I get back.**  
**But don't fret, I'm working on the Avengers a part of the story and introducing Jac to Captain Steve.**  
**I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned!**


	6. Iron Man Part 5 The End

**Hello!**  
**Sorry I've been away but here is the new and last chapter of Iron Man.**  
**Thank you for the follows, favourites and NicoleR85, Jo, ArisuTamaZuki, TENaSeein, Currahee506and Skyeward MusicLoverfor reviewing! Means the world to me.  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I hadn't given the pain a thought until we were safely in the car. My right hand was bleeding but only a little from the ricochet of the broken glass I had smashed carelessly. My left however stared back at me in horror, as it trickled with blood from the small but noticeable gash I had given myself threatening Obadiah.  
In the car, we didn't speak. We just stared at the roads ahead, dimly lit and full of wondering drunkards. I took some deep breaths trying to make the pain subside but it was no use. The next thing I knew, my head fell top heavy and my eye lids fell like a ton of bricks.

* * *

_"Jac! Time for dinner! Put down that wrench so help me God."_  
_I chuckled at my mother calling me from our garage. It's not that she didn't approve of my hobby of tinkering with her car, she just hated the state I would get in before dinner._  
_"Be there in a sec Mum, just need to clean up." I shouted back._  
_I strolled to the downstairs bathroom, wiping my brow with the rag I was using the garage. My mother crossed my path on the way back to the dining room. She was always so beautiful. Chestnut hair that would easily rival any colour of autumn, bright blue eyes that would make even the sky jealous and the kindest face, only a mother would wear. This face however was in some sort of shock._  
_"I know, I know. I'm flithly, I'm just going to take care of that now." I exclaimed putting my hands up in defensive._  
_This time was different. She didn't yell or scream for that matter as she often did when I walked throigh the house, as she would say, dirtier than a pig in a mud bath._  
_My mother looked like she was seeing a ghost. She edged close towards me, and place one hand on my cheek. I could see a small smile, etch on her mouth._  
_"What mum? What is it? You're freaking me out."_  
_She chuckled lightly, "I've never noticed until now, how much you look like your dad."_  
_I smiled, remembering the last time I had visited him. Nearly a year, and it wouldn't be long until I saw him again._  
_"I don't know if I should be insulted by that, I'm ten times better looking than the old man." I smirked cheekily._  
_"And you have both of our witty natures." Her smile dropped then, and her eyes fell to the floor._  
_"Hey, what's wrong?" I tried to comfort her best I could without getting motor oil on her._

_After a moment, she glanced up at me resuming her bright happy smile and told me there was nothing to worry about._  
_I resumed to cleaning myself up from the days work I had given myself while mum dished up our dinner._  
_I assessed myself in the mirror._  
_"No scars." I touched my jaw and my eyebrow, completely scar free. I lifted my shirt to reveal no burn marks on my ribs._  
_"My leg..." I cautiously laid my hand on knee, and there is was my leg. Flesh, bone and all in working order._  
_My smiled was taken as soon as it traced my lips. My leg gave way and was on the bathroom floor. My surroundings were stripped away by dirt, sand and wind. I tried to shield my eyes, the bathroom had disappeared from site. I managed to stand. Figures began to appear amongst the storm. Soldiers. My team. The mines. I screamed but no sounds made it from my mouth. The mines exploded, this time all at once. All I could see was white._

I jolted awake from my dream turned nightmare. I panted for all I was worth, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." I whispered incoherently, trying to calm myself enough to take in my surroundings. To make sure what I saw was real.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, stroking it sympathetically. I expected to see my dad but instead the hand belonged to his assistant Pepper.

"Still having bad dreams, Jacqueline?" she asked continuing to rub my back. She was so good to me, she could never replace my mother but it fantasised me how much Pepper was like her.

I breathed deeply, hoping I could pull together a coherent sentence.  
"I haven't had that one in a while. Or any of them for that matter. Guess they creep up on you when you least expect it." I managed a small smile, to show her I was some what okay.

"Your father. He asked me to collect you and bring you home." she kept her professional manner close to her chest, she was an employee first and foremost and a friend second. That's how she saw our relationship but I for me, it was the other way around.

"Where is he?" I inquired examining my stitches I had received on my hands.

"You past out at the Fireman's ball last night, he drove you here and stayed with you until an hour ago when he called me. He said he had a "mission"? I'll never understand that man." she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You sound just like my mum, Pep. She didn't understand why he did the things he did either. Just roll with it and enjoy the ride I say." I smiled, slipping on the jacket Pepper had brought me.

We exited the hospital entrance, where Happy was waiting for us, car ready to go.  
Pepper and I sat in silence for a while. It suited me fine, I was calculating a plan of action against Obadiah.

"What happened last night? Usually it's your dad I'm collecting from the hospital in the morning not you." she smiled, but her eyes full of concern. I couldn't involve her in this, it was too dangerous.

"It was nothing. A waiter leaned over me with a tray and one of the glasses fell and smashed. Harmless mistake. So instead of them causing a fuss, I just went and found dad." I waved off her concern, although I could tell she didn't believe me. I needed to get her off the trail.

"Sorry I had to drag him away from you. You looked like you were having fun." I smirked.

Peppers eyes widened in horror, "I-I don't know what you mean..."

"Pep, it's okay. You're not some playboy bunny trying to get in my dad's pants. You've been a part of our lives for so long, I can see why you might have feelings for him." Pepper was a proud woman and she'd never admit anything of the sort in front of me but, it got her off my case.

"I can ensure you, that's not going to happen. I care about you both but, my job comes first and that's how I take care of you two, by doing my job." Her statement was stern and professional, finished with pursed lips and eyes set straight ahead.

"Just messing with you Pep, don't worry. We need you more that you think. Hell, dad doesn't even know his Social Security Number." I smirked, my plan worked.  
She erupted into laughter, something I don't often see with her. I looked at her with surprise and a tiny bit of concern at her sudden outburst.

"He said the same thing, last night. He thought it was 5."

We all roared with laughter as we approached the mansion. It felt good to laugh after the night I had but it was always to be short lived.

Entering the house and receiving the usual greeting from Jarvis, we heard sounds of struggles coming from the garage. Before I could stop her, Pepper ran, best she could in heels down the stairs to the noises of distress. I followed her closely.

"It's a tight fit, sir." I heard the AI address my dad, Oh god he's wearing the suit.  
"Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."

"Be gentle. This is my first time.. Jac designed this to come off, so... Ow... Hey... I really should be able to..." Pepper then turned to me on the stairs, I shrugged my shoulders to regain some innocence in this whole situation but she saw straight through that. We made our way into the garage, Dad hadn't seen us yet as his back was turned away from us both.

"Please, try not to move, sir."

"Like he'll listen to you Jarvis, mate." I commented to the air.

"What's going on here?" Pepper asked in a distressed voice.

Dad paused for second and ever so dramatically turns to face us in the now painted suit.  
He sighed, machines still trying to get him out of our creation, "Lets face it, this is not the worst thing you caught me doing."

I could feel my face grimace, _did not need that information Dad_.  
"Are those bullet holes?" Pepper gasped in horror.

"What the hell did you do?" I yelled before storming over to the mainframe controller. I pumped in a sequence that would make the removal of the suit quicker and less painful. "We didn't even try this out yet you dope, you should have waited for me!"

"What the hell is that? What did you do? Why are there bullet holes Tony?!"  
"If I wanted a pair of women screaming at me first thing in the morning-" he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Enough!" Pepper yelled with frustration, "Tell me what happened, right now."

* * *

After explaining the suit in details she could understand, I took my dad aside.  
"We can't involve her further dad. She's seen the suit, fine but, we can't tell her about Obadiah."

"She is our only way into the company Jac. We need her."

"We can't do this to her. As I said many times before she doesn't get paid enough for this. And we can't risk the people we care about it." I needed to get through to him but he dismissed everything I said. I knew he was right, we needed a way in, we needed evidence of who Obadiah was dealing Stark weapons too but I didn't want Pepper or any of us for that matter, to risk our lives for it.

"You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip." He handed her a USB stick and continued, "This will get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it in a ghost drive-"

I could see the frustration in Pepper building while listening to my dad's instructions.  
"And what do you two plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" she eyed the lock chip with a furrowed brow, unsure of the whole situation.

I spoke up then, "Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and we are going to stop them. We are going to find Dad's weapons and destroy them."

"Tony. Jacqueline. You know I'd help you with anything, but-"

My dad stood then, there was something different about him. He wasn't the usual laid back Tony Stark. His back was tight and straight, like how a solider would stand, "There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."

"Is that so? Well, then, I quit." Pepper threw the USB on the table beside her and went to leave the garage. My gaped. I expected she wouldn't take the information well but, quitting?

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now I'm trying to protect the people I put in harms way, you're going to walk out?"

She turned to both of us, fear plain as day in her eyes, "You are going to get you and Jacqueline killed. And I wont be a part of it."

Dad turned to me, with the same fear in his eyes as Pepper just had. He sat beside me and took my hand in both of his, like he likes to do.

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason." he began. My heart sank. Everything he had ever done, the weapons he made, the people he hurt, everything came crushing down on top of him when he was in that cave. My dad had changed but I had no idea how broken he was.

I knelt down beside him, resting my free hand on top of his.

"I know, finally, what I have to do... and I know in my heart that it's right." I could have cried when he finished but I held it together.

Pepper signed and retrieved the USB from the table.

"You two... You're all I have. Be careful."

As soon as Pepper left, I turned to my Dad. Although he seemed fine now, I knew what what he just said had been eating at him for a long time.

"Dad?"  
He looked at me, glassy eyed and sniffed, "Yes honey?"  
"Don't you ever say that again." My voice was tight, pain amplified in it.  
"What?"  
"That you shouldn't be alive if not for a reason. You escaped that with a suit you built in a cave. You kept yourself alive with an arc reactor you built from scraps. You left nothing to chance. You willed yourself to escape, to come home. You made your own fate, you don't owe anyone the life you have now." I kissed his temple just like he does to me when I'm angry or upset, "But we owe to the people like us, who have been hurt by these weapons. This needs to stop. Obadiah needs to be stopped."

I'd only seen my dad cry twice. Once in hospital when I was told my leg would be amputated and the other when I walked again on two legs. He embraced me then and cried softly.

Nothing more needed to be said. We understood when we needed each other, we always did.

* * *

A few hours had past since Pepper had left for Stark Industries. I suggested that we watched a movie instead of the news for a change.

"Peppers been gone a long time, do you think she's okay?" and just as I finished my sentence, Pepper's caller ID illuminated on Dad's phone. Just as soon as he answered it, my muscles seized and my head flopped on the back of the sofa, out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad mirroring my movements. My heart sped up rapidly as I saw a hand take the phone away from him, Pepper trying to communicate still until the call was rudely cut off.

I kept my eyes on my dad but his line of sight was trained to the culprit who immobilized us.

Obadiah.

Fear crept up on me quickly with fear of what he was going to do to us and what he did to Pepper if he had encountered her.

"Breathe. Easy, easy." The old man took a seat on the coffee table in-front of our limp bodies, smug smile plastered on his face and a small black device in hand.  
"You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis."

I relaxed as much as I could, knowing this wouldn't last long was a relief but what he would do to us in the mean time was more terrifying. Obadiah, then turned Dad's head to face him. When I ordered the hit on you Tony. I thought I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate you survived. You had one last golden egg to give."

I knew what Obadiah was slimey, I knew he was a sneaky, egoistically man but I never thought he would ever stoop so low to kill my father. His god son.

I tried with all my might to move when Obadiah removed the arc reactor from my dad's chest. Twenty minutes without it and he would die. All I could do was widen my eyes in terror, hoping, praying i had enough time to save him.

"Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"

Dad's breathing shuddered silently from the disconnection from his chest. Obadiah continued his villain monologue, all I could do was focus on my dad best I could, timing how much time we had left.

"And as for you." He addressed me now. Grabbing my face a bit to rough forcing me to look at him, he was very close to my face as he spoke.

"Stark's are so hard to kill. Three land mines and all you lost was a leg. When I sent your transfer order through I was sure you'd be dead. Or at least dying in horrible agony. When you were born, you ruined everything. I was suppose to inherit the company. From Howard but no, little Anthony gets it. From Tony when I took him out but no, it goes to little Jacqueline Stark. The girl that just doesn't die. Today that changes." He revealed a gun from his jacket pocket, "Today, you are going to watch each other die. I'd say you Tony, have 15 minutes before that shrapnel tears into your heart and, well Jacqueline, stomach gun shots are slow and painful. You'll have a while yet." He aimed the gun and grinned his smiley smile. "Goodbye Jacqueline."  
And with that everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in my room. It was day light out side. I went to sit up to assess my surroundings to try and remember what had happened. A sharp pain jolted me in my stomach, I lifted my shirt to reveal a lovely bruise, already a shade of deep purple.  
_Thank god he didn't shoot me in the head_, I sighed to myself.

Before we sat down to watch a movie last night I insisted we take every precaution. We both wore bullet proof vests encase of break in or any scenario that would warrant guns.

And I'm so glad I did.

From what I could tell, I was moved to my bed to recover by my dad. I grabbed my phone on my bedside cabinet and called him straight away, hoping that nothing had happened to him and that he would pick up.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, lovely bruise settling in on my tummy but otherwise fine." I smiled, "Press conference?"

"Yeah actually, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I thought you'd be our cold for a while. Hey, listen. I'll explain in more detail later when I'm home but I need your permission for something."

"What about Obadiah, what happened?" I asked frantically.

"Honey he's dead, don't worry about him, I will tell you everything later on just please listen to me for a second."

"Dead?! What do you mean de-"

"Jacqueline Maria Stark, please with all respect shut up and listen to your father."

"Pulling the dad card? Low Old Man, low." I smirked, "Go on then, what is it?"

"You've met Agent Coulson?" he paused awaiting my reply.

"I have, he offered me a job, I forgot to tell you."

"Yeah he filled me in. He has set up an alibi for you and I for last night. We were on the yacht having a party okay? That's not the only thing..."

"Go on Dad."

"They are calling me Iron Man. Can you believe it? The suits not even iron-"

"Getting off topic Dad." I laughed, liking the name the press picked for him.

"Coulson has figured out an alibi for that as well. Not that the world would believe it anyway but... he wants me to announce that the suit was made by you as a body guard for me. Kind of fitting if you think about it, Iron Man and Made of Iron."

"You want my permission for me to take credit for the suit. Just me? And you're okay with that?"

"If it's what we have to do honey, we have to do it." I could tell he wasn't happy about it, not because I was taking credit for the suit but because my father was a showman and he hated not being in the spot light.

"I'll do it for you dad." I smiled.

"That's my girl. Turn to channel 54, I'll be on in 5 minutes, gotta go. Love you."  
"Love you too Dad."

I turned the TV on in my room and settled back into my pillow, I was still very tender and I didn't want to move that much.

Rhodey addressed the press in front of the podium.  
"And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."

Dad then took the floor, cards in hands.

"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figured I'll stick to the cards this time."

I laughed and so did many people in the room.

He continued sheepishly, "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark..." the reporter from the Fireman's Ball stood then, interpreting my dads statement. It was lucky I was incapacitated and at home or I would have dragged her out by her hair. There were two things I hated in this world, one was taken care of last night and the others are reporters. "...but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit designed by your daughter to protect you?"

"I know that it is confusing. It's one thing to question the official story, and another thing to make up wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." I sighed and closed my eyes, he could never back down from a confrontation. This wasn't going to end well.

The reporter kept her smug grin and replied, "I never said you were a superhero."  
Dad looked uneasy then. _Come on keep it together old man.  
_  
"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic." I laughed then, more and more of my dad was shining though, what ever happened last night must have triggered him back to his old self. Like a veil had been lifted.

"Stick to the cards, man." I heard Rhodey whisper a little too close to the microphones.

I sat up a little. Dad had pocketed the cards, Oh god, what is he going to say?

"Yeah, okay... truth is." He stopped himself then and looked directly at the reporter with pride, resilience and a hint of the signature Stark smugness, "I am Iron Man."  
The press went wild.  
I sighed highly, beaming uncontrollably. "Stupid old man." 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.  
I'm working an interlude into Iron Man 2 that will be one maybe two chapters long just to introduce Jac into her role in the Avengers story line. I'm going to work on that from my notes and post next Sunday.  
I hope you had a great new years and have a lovely week :)


	7. Iron Man 2 Part 1

**Hey Guys!**  
**This is now the beginning of Iron Man 2. Still working out the story line a bit but I hope you like this installment, I had a lot of fun writing it.**  
**Thank you acompletenerd, TENaSeein, Skyeward MusicLover, NicoleR85, Jo and RiverWinchester for reviewing!**

* * *

_Two years later_

"You're insane..."

"Dedicated. I prefer dedicated."

"$400 for a Captain America Lunch box and thermos? That's what I'd consider insane Coulson." I sighed frustrated while tapping the computer screen at Coulson's desk.

"You painted your artificial limb red, white and blue for Captain Rogers. How is your dedication and mine any different?" he replied not taking his eyes of his bidding war.

I sank into the seat in the corner of his office, "Next thing you're going to tell me, is that you have a pin up tattoo of the star spangled man." I teased.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at me and his cheeks turned light pink.  
"Shut up Coulson. You don't..." I beamed ever curious about the new things I find out about my best friend and colleague.

"...It's just a little shield. I got it in college. I was very drunk." He was very embarrassed now, I didn't ask him where is was. We had spent a lot of time together in these past two years, since I accepted the job with shield, and in that time we have seen most of each other at various stages and not once had I seen a tattoo. Being drunk and it not visible on the more sensible parts of his body, I dreaded to think of where it was.

I bit back my laughter and changed the subject.  
"What do you think Fury wants with me? I'm not a field agent, or even an agent for that matter."

"He didn't say anything to me I'm afraid Jac. In my experience, it's never a good thing."  
My face fell, Coulson felt my change in mood and continued, "But I'm sure you'll be fine. He probably just wants information on your father again. The Stark Expo began last night didn't it?"

We carried on chatting until a smartly dressed, high level agent of Shield came to collect me to take me to Fury's office. Escort was somewhat necessary to be sure I was who I said I was, and not an intruder. Couldn't be too careful these days.

* * *

Nick Fury's office was very intimating. The whole room was painted shades of black, grey and silver, the ceiling towered above making me feel extremely small at that moment. Nick Fury sat opposite me, not saying a word from the moment I entered the room until the moment I sat down. We were alone. No agents or body guards. He had files spread across the desk, out of respect I didn't so much as glance at them and kept my gaze on him, patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Do you know how I lost my eye Miss Stark?" He finally spoke lifting his head an inch to wait for an answer. It took me aback a little but I straightened my back and told myself to act like its an interview, be confident.

"I do not, Sir."

"Would you like to know?" He eyed me expectedly then, waiting for me to give the right answer.

"I would very much Director Fury but, it's your business and it would be impolite to ask such a thing of my superior." He looked at me for a long time, I could tell if it was shock or humour building in his eye. He then threw his head back in and roared with laughter. I smiled politely wondering if I has said the right thing.

"You're not at all what I expected Stark. Nothing like you're father I tell you that."

"I was always taught to be polite growing up and show respect when its issues from my time in the army. I'm sure you'd understand, Sir." I grinned.

"Not what I expected but, I'm certainly not disappointed either."

He picked up one of the many files that filled the desk and passed it to me in swift slide across the desk.

"As you are well aware, you've been with us for two years now. And I can't tell you how grateful we are to you and you're department. The injured, the sick, the mentally drained, you helped them all with your department and the company seems to have taken off around the country as well."

He wasn't lying. When I arrived at Shield I had my hands full. My department dealt with post-mission after care for the agents and soldiers of shield. Although my company was spread coast to coast, I left it in trusted hands of well educated and down to earth people I hired to run the branches, while I dealt first hand with the Shield employees. They trusted me so much. I knew every agent, every alias, every injury and every weakness Shield had. From the start I was humbled that they trusted me enough.

"I've brought you here to today Jacqueline to offer you an opportunity in the field. I believe and Coulson agrees with me that you have potential to be a Shield Agent."  
_Okay, not exactly what I was expecting _I thought in a frantic voice.

"Sir, I-"

"Before you say anything, have a look inside." He cut me off pointing at the file he had tossed me.

I gingerly opened the file. I was my own Shield employee file. I had never seen or even read it before now.

_Name: Jacqueline Maria Stark_  
_Date of Birth: July 10th 1983_  
_Place of Birth: Los Angeles, CA_  
_Nationally: British-American_  
_Parents: Anthony Edward Stark (5/29/1963) and Jacqueline Martin (11/14/1961)-(4/8/2003)_  
_Occupation: Two Tours in Iraq as First Lieutenant in her infirmity._  
_ Discharged with honours after being injured in the line of duty._  
_ Founder of "Made of Iron". A division of Stark Industries equipped with caring for veterans of Army/Marines/Air force medical care and treatment._  
_Skill set: Superior technician, weapon specialist skilled with a variety of fire arms, knives and hand to hand combat._

_Character Witness._

_Miss Stark is a strong-willed, driven young woman. She is a gentle and kind woman to the veterans she meets at her company "Made of Iron". She is patient and meets with everyone she can to make sure everyone gets the right treatment. She is reserved in the public eye and handles the press well. It has been reported that she is often hot tempered and impatient with her father, Tony Stark when in his company. _  
_Eye witnesses from her previous team during her time in the army tells us that she is the perfect solider. She can take and give orders with ease and handles stress-full situations with little to no difficulty._  
_From our sources, Miss Stark visits her local gym twice a week and a controlled firing lane three times a week. She handles various amount of firearms. _  
_She meets with her father once a month._  
_No social life to report, no pets, no significant other._

_Additional Notes: Brown eyes, brunette hair mid-length cut. Small scar on right eyebrow, two larger scars on right side of the face. Loss of hearing in right ear, aided by own design of hearing aid. Right leg amputated, replaced with a mechanical prosthetic of Howard Stark's design and Miss Stark's modifications, modelling the leg in red, white and blue. _  
_Major in Mechanics and minor in Modern History at MIT._

_Treatment for PTSD signed off by Doctor Cabal PHD, shorty after the amputation of her right leg._

**First Lieutenant Stark is here by fit for active duty as dictated by acting physician, DR Cabal PHD.**

I knew everything in this file already, nothing came as a surprise apart from being clear for active duty. That came as a bit of a shock.

"Sir, are you sure I'm suitable for missions. I mean... I'm a public figure. I'm known around the world by my face and right leg alone and not to mention, I'm not exactly subtle on the eyes." I paused to knock against my right leg making a quiet noise to prove my point, "I'd be a liability more than an asset."

"Why don't you just say what you really want to say?" He stared at me with a look in his eye only a therapist or a parent could give. "What? What do you mean sir?"

"You're worried that what happened to you, might happen again. And this time you wont be so lucky."

I said nothing. I didn't so much as breathe. He took the words right out of my mouth. What if this time I didn't make it back with just a few cuts, bruises and a missing limb. What if I took my team down with me and this time it was people I've come to call my friends. And what would my dad say or even Rhodey or Pepper. They'd think I was mad putting myself through it all again.

"You majored in mechanics at MIT and you were the top of your class. What made you decide to join the Army so soon after you graduated?"

I wasn't prepared for this question, not in the slightest.  
"I-I..." I took a deep breath and began again, "When I graduated college, I felt like I had an itch I couldn't scratch. Like something was missing from my life. A little excitement. A little action. I thought, 'Hey, what the hell lets go serve Queen and country' or Uncle Sam I guess here. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew the risks but, even knowing, I wasn't prepared for what happened to my team. What happened to me. From wanting that excitement, that I thought I didn't have in my life, I nearly lost my life. And for what? Fighting a war that's never ending."

"I could have you court-martial for uttering those words." Fury responded with a noticeable glint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry sir, my view of the world kinda changed after my dad was kidnapped." I grimaced.

"He's made the conflicts of the world more manageable as of late. I have him and his suit to thank for that."

"Why do you want me as an agent sir? I'm just a consultant for the after care time."

"You are the head of the after care team and a valued member of Shield. Without you half my agents would be useless. I want to take you on and have you trained as an Agent of Shield because I see the penitential in you. You're a good solider, Stark and I hate to see that go to waste."

I was quiet for a long time. I had no idea how this was suppose to work. I would be shot on site in enemy territory as soon as they looked at me. I never liked to boast but I was well known around the world, not just as Tony Stark's daughter but as Jacqueline Stark, the woman with the metal leg.

"Could I have time to think about it sir? It's a lot to process."

"By all means Miss Stark, come and see me when you have decided. I understand you are visiting your father this weekend?"

I beamed, I hadn't seen my dad in months. Work always seemed to get in the way and now it seemed more in the way than ever.

"I am sir."

"I wish you the best on your journey, you motorbike there I'm told."

"Am I being spied on now Director?" I smirked.

"Not at all, Coulson just likes to talk after a few scotches. Nasty habit."

"Did he tell you about his tattoo?" My smirk still plastered on my face.

"He has and I've seen it. Made me wish the other eye had been poked out with a fork."  
We shared a hearty laugh, he rose to shake my hand indicating for me to leave him to his notes and files.

"It was a pleasure Miss Stark. I hope to see you soon."

I was still uncomfortable with the offer and it must of shown in my face.

"I can't promise you that nothing will happen to you but I swear we are more advanced than the army, navy, marines and the pentagon put together. And it's because we have the best men and women. We need someone like you Stark."

"Thank you Director. I promise I'll think about it." He let go of my hand and waved me goodbye as I made my way to the door.

I strolled down the maze of hall ways that was Shield headquarters making my way back to Coulson. I thought of a plan on how to tell my dad when I see him, when I heard an eruption of cheers, hoots and various amount of 'yes' coming from Coulson's office.  
I turned the handle, peeked my head in, "How much, Coulson?"

"$687!"

I may have a crush on Captain America, and yes it is a weird thing, I can admit that. Crushing on a guy who died in the 40's and was friends with my grandfather for Christ sake, but Coulson took Captain crushing to a whole new level.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**  
**Thanks for sticking with me guys!**


	8. Iron Man 2 Part 2

**Hello everyone!  
Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews, it means the world to me.  
This chapter is sort of filler and a little short but I hope you like it.**

_Signing in italics_

* * *

Morning runs became sort of a routine for me.

Six am start every morning. Leg attachment. Make coffee, watch whatever is on TV and then head out for my run. I didn't have a particular route, I just liked to make it up as I went along. Today was bright and vibrant, and a good day to take my run into Central Park to take in the luscious surroundings. The green trees just blooming for the start of summer, the early birds getting there coffee before starting work and the smell of due on the ground still faint.

I'd been lightly jogging for fifteen minutes before I was faintly tapped on the shoulder. I turned my head while maintain my speed to see who the hand belonged to, and there he was a mass of blonde hair, a cheeky grin and a cheerful dog trotting by his side, Clint Barton.

I'd been friends with Clint for a long time, almost a year in fact. We had met through my branch of Made of Iron in Shield, after a mission had gone bad and Clint had lost 80% of his hearing. As I was much in the same boat as him with my own hearing, and we worked closely together through his rehabilitation. I had personally made him his own hearing aids, we taught each other sign language and on occasion, went out for dinner. We were by no means involved in a romantic way, we just enjoyed each others company and had the same taste in food. No big deal.

I gave him a small smile and waved hello. He nodded in return and kept my pace.  
"Hello Lucky." I greeted the dog at his side, receiving a quiet panted bark in return.  
Lucky, from what Clint had told me, used to belong to some horrible people. He was walking home one night and witnessed a man throwing the dog into the street, where is was almost instantly hit by a New York taxi. Clint's heart went out to the poor thing. After taking him to the vet, Clint decided the dog needed a home, a better one than it had with those spiteful people. Lucky had survived the accident with all but his left eye. Despite all that dog had gone through it was still the most loyal and friendly dog you'd ever encounter.

After another twenty minutes of our run, I decided to call it a day. I hit Clint on his arm gently to get his attention.  
"_Coffee._" I signed.

He nodded, a little out of breath as we made out way to the kiosk set up in the middle of the Park.

We took a seat on one of the near by benches and sipped our coffees gratefully.  
"So I hear Fury wants to make you an agent." Clint spoke up.

I stopped drinking my coffee mid-sip and eyed him curiously, "How did you know? I thought everything was confidential in Shield."

"Relax darlin' Fury asked Nat and I to train you if you took the job." He said gulping his coffee down.

I fiddled with my coffee. I've had plenty of time to mull over my decision since my meeting with Fury yesterday. Even though it was a huge opportunity I still had my doubts about it.

"What do you think I should do Clint?" I asked him with uncertainty weighing heavy on my voice.

"I think it's a bad idea." his eyes locked with mine, I didn't imagine him to be his honest with me about it, "What if we are on a mission and I get shot because I can't stop staring at your fine ass." he smirked.

I hit him playfully on the arm which earned a chuckle from him.

"You know you're old enough to be my father Barton." I replied sternly.

"Hey, I thought you had a thing for older guys? C'mon, if Captain America was alive now he must be 90 give or take a year." he grinned cheekily. Could I get through one day without being teased about my crush.

"Jac, I think its a big step for you to become an agent and its a hard job to do. You've seen how rough it can get and the aftermath of it all." he paused to face me head on, "but Coulson, Nat and I all think you're perfectly capable of doing this. You're one of the best people I know and one of the finest soldiers to have served and I think you'd make a great agent."

I smiled widely at him and pulled him into an awkward hug while we were still seated on the bench.

When we pulled away, we held each others gazes for a moment.  
_"Thank you."_  
_"Pleasure darling"_

We finished our coffees and strolled through the park. We both had nothing to do or anywhere to be today so we took our time and enjoyed the walk in a comfortable silence. The silence was monumentally broken by "Ironman" by Black Sabbath ringing from my back pocket.

I hadn't seen my Dad in a month and this weekend was all mine to travel coast to coast to visit him and I had a feeling it was going to be cut short.

"Hey old man, what's up?" I answered the phone with a faint smile.

"Enough with the old man, respect your elders missy!" Dad retorted in his "father authority" voice.

"So you admit you're an old man, old man?" I smirked, knowing I'd won.

"How did I raise such a disrespectful delinquent?" he joked.

"I learn from the best, Dad." I chuckled, "Are you okay? We still good for the weekend?"

"That's actually the reason I'm calling baby, I'm attending in the Monaco Grand Prix this week and wont be back until late Sunday. But I'll still see you the week after? Don't tell me you've forgotten your old man's birthday?" Although I was disappointed, my dad could always big my hopes up in other ways and never failed to make me laugh.

"Fine, enjoy your fast cars and supermodels. I'm sure I can find something else to do." I replied with a sad smile that I was grateful my Dad couldn't see. I could see Clint looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He was deaf by all means, and could only really communicate through reading lips or sign language, he couldn't hear my conversation that had left me bummed out but, he could see I was upset. He put his arm around my shoulders and have me a squeeze.

"I have something for you as well when you get here. Think of it as an early birthday present." he replied.

"My birthday isn't for two months Dad, what's the rush?"

"Oh well... you know... you never know what life deals you. I promise you'll love it and I hope it makes up for this weekend. I'm sorry Jac."

"It's okay, it can't be helped. I need to tell you something when I see you as well. More of asking for some of your fatherly wisdom." I smirked.

"Best ask Pepper for that, you know wisdom isn't my area." he replied sarcastically making me chuckle.

"Whatever it is baby, I'm here. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

Clint's arm was still on my shoulders. I leaned into his chest my head resting on the crook of his neck while his other arm pulled me into a bear hug I sorely needed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and signed frustrated.

"Stark's a bit of jet-setter isn't he?" he asked pulling me away from the friendly embrace.

"Not really, he just does things without thinking sometimes. Typical Tony Stark." I shrugged.

_"Drinks?"  
"Morning still, you drunk. Later."  
"Ok, J."  
_

* * *

I woke up the next morning, blinking my way through my fuzzy vision and throbbing head ache. I took in my surroundings and realised I wasn't in my bed or even my apartment.

"Oh god what did I do." I grimaced.

I looked down. Clothes still on. Good.

Leg still attached, that's going to be sore tonight when I detach it I grunted.  
Breath stinks of rum.  
I was out last night and was very drunk. That's the first part figured out, now where was I?

Just as soon as I thought that question a golden haired, one eyed dog came running through the bedroom door. Oh god, I'm in Clint's apartment. In his bed. What the hell happened?  
I walked through the small apartment to the kitchen hoping to find a bottle of water to sort out my dehydration. Closing the fridge I discovered a note left for me.

**"Hey J.  
I've gone away for a few days, Shield business.  
You said you'd take care of Lucky until I get back."**

"I was very drunk Clint, I probably agreed to anything." I sighed frustrated.

**"You were drunk so I brought you here.  
Don't worry, I slept on the couch.  
Food and lead for him are by the door.  
I'll be back in three days, call you if longer.  
Thanks Jac.  
C x"**

"Looks like its you and me, mate." I grinned at the happy Labrador who barked in reply.  
Made of Iron was in good hands and what with Fury waiting for my reply, I bagged myself a couple of weeks, Shield free. Although I enjoyed being alone most of the time, it would be nice to have some company.

Once I'd gathered my things and got Lucky downstairs, I called a cab to take me from Clint's apartment in Brooklyn to mine in Manhattan. In the cab I was very much alone with my thoughts.  
What would be my Dads response to me joining Shield? What was this surprise he wanted to show me? Would I be a good agent or would I just fail and take everyone down with me?

For two years, I'd had trouble sleeping without having vivid nightmares of my tour, my leg being taken away, my mother dying, Dad being kidnapped and Obadiah shooting me. My physician said I was able to go back to active duty and that I was both physically and mentally ready, but I was still uncertain I could cope with the job mentally.

Lucky rested his head on my lap, I smiled widely at the affection he gave me. I petted his head softly and rested my own against the cab seat. For the next few days, I wasn't going to think or worry about this decision, I was just going to look after my friends dog. Whatever comes my way I'll be ready for it. After all, Stark's were made of strong stuff, made of iron.

* * *

**I hope you all liked Clint, I wanted to include him and his hearing loss into the story so Jac will have more ties to The Avengers when I write it. Plus aren't they so cute? Don't worry they are just friends! lol**  
**What could the surprise be that Tony has for her? **  
**I'll try and update soon! Hope you all liked it!**


	9. Iron Man 2 Part 3

_Hello everyone!  
Firstly, I'm so so so sorry about my absence. Secondly, for everyone who followed the story and reviewed it, thank you so much for your continued support for Made of Iron.  
I went through major writers block and felt that if I continued that way, it wouldn't be as good as the other chapters I had published. So in the dry spell I planned out the story and started writing it again recently.  
Again so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this instalment.  
_

* * *

_I'm not where I should be. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything only the sound of my own panicked breathing. I couldn't move, everything felt heavier than usual, like I was tied to a cement block and nothing was allowed to move. I tried to stay calm but the more I struggled the tighter everything became, my chest heaved but no air would travel to my lungs. My body felt like it was being pushed down by a huge force. And then I heard it, a creak of a door slowly and eerily opening. Then came the footsteps, loud and heavy. The presence made no noise apart from his heavy steps towards me. I steadied my breathing and kept as calm as I could. The next thing I knew, a bag was lifted from my head. It took a second for my eyes to adjust and when they did, I was face to face with Obadiah Stane, whom two years ago, tried to kill not only me but my father as well. He died by his own hands and therefore exiting our lives forever. And now here he was, looking down at me with a sadistic and smug look on his face and I was incapable of moving. Everything was so vivid I couldn't tell if I was tied down or just paralysed, either way I could move an inch._  
_"Do you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me?" he grinned for a moment and then unleashed the back of his hand across my face._  
_"Did you really think you could live a normal life? The amputee and the man with a nuke for a heart. The world might love you now but just wait. They will see you for what you both are." Another pause, another hit across the face._  
_"You think you're better than the rest of the world because you protect it. One day they won't see that, they'll just see one family with not enough ego that feel obligated to save the world that they destroyed in the first place. You think yourselves so righteous Jacqueline. You are a cripple with a crusade fabricated on guilt and self-pity. You are noth-"_

**BARK! BARK! BARK!**  
**BARK! BARK! BARK!**

I jolted awake with a thin layer of sweat covering my body. My breathing was all over the place. I had to get these nightmares under control but as of late they only seemed to be getting worse. Lucky seemed to know when I was distressed when I sleep because he had become my wakeup call every time I was having another nightmare. This time I only heard him I couldn't see him.

Worried about my friend's dog, I grabbed my crutches instead of my leg and rushed towards the loud barking. I found him looking longingly at the door. Clint must be back I thought. I hobbled over to the door and unlocked it.

"It's open!" I yelled, and my intuition being spot on, there he was the Hawk himself.

He entered my apartment and looked to see my standing holding my crutches, "Oh god I'm sorry Jac, I should have called first. Wasn't any trouble was I?" He smiled but I could tell he felt bad for not giving me enough time to attach my leg. He knew I had a problem with people seeing me this way but in this situation it couldn't be helped.

"You've see me like this before Clint, it's no big deal. Put the coffee on I'll be out in a minute."  
I made my way back to the bedroom. I sat myself on the bed and pulled my leg from under it. I grabbed my belt from the bed post, folded it once and put it between my teeth. I didn't want Clint to hear me in pain, he felt bad enough already. With once quick turn, my leg was attached to the nerve endings and I groaned deeply. It was then the door opened slightly, Lucky jumped onto the bed and then rested his head on my shoulder, as a gesture to ask if I was okay. He had done this the last few mornings. I didn't mind that he saw. He was just making sure I was alright. When it's my friends or family, I can't bare the look of sadness or even sometimes pitied looks on their faces.

I patted Lucky and gave him a little kiss on his nose that he returned.  
Clint had the coffee ready but only made one cup.

"Sorry Jac, I can't stay. Fury wants a debrief of the mission and it's a doosey. I just came take Lucky off your hands." He handed me the cup of black coffee, just how I like it. He gave me quick hug and whispered, "Don't worry about your dad. Even if he hates the idea of you working for Shield, it's your life, don't live it for other people." He let me go, told me he'd see me soon and left with Lucky.  
When Clint had left I turned the TV on. The news popped up straight away much to my distain. I try to avoid the news whenever possible. Never good for us Starks.  
And as if by telepathic magic, there he was, my beloved father fighting a man with electrical whips, in the middle of the grand prix race track. He is in for such a grilling when I visit on his birthday this weekend.

* * *

The coast to coast motorcycle trip took me almost three days, what with sleeping, eating and pit stops for my baby. I pulled up inside my dad's garage to be greeted by my favourite A.I Butler.

"Good Afternoon Miss Stark. Hope your journey was enjoyable."

"As good as 2,000 miles on your ass can get Jarvis. Do us a favour and do a quick diagnostic on Bucky here." I requested. I know it's strange to give a motorcycle a name. Coulson and I gave each other's vehicles names, I chose Lola for his corvette and he chose Bucky for my motorbike. I liked it so I programmed Jarvis to take care of it any time I came to visit.

"Of course Miss. Oil levels are low and in need of changing, brake fluid is full, tyres are in need of pumping and the seat is reading at a very high temperature."

"Never lose your wit Jarvis, mate. You are hilarious."

"Thank you Miss. I believe Mr Stark is in Garage B"

"Thank you Jarvis. Don't work too hard!"

* * *

Just as he said, Dad was in the garage working. On what I couldn't be sure but he looked completely out of it. Like he was at a loss, or giving up. Something he never does. Even when he is stumped, he will see anything and everything through.

"So you want to explain yourself old man?" I stood behind him with my arms crossed over my chest.

He turned in alarm but, when he saw me he looked both excited and a little sad. He rose from his car, "What can I say, I attach the crazies."

He embraced me and I let him, still not use to the strange, cold centre of the hug which was his arc reactor.

"You're telling me. Remember Diane?"

"Which one was she again?" He looked befuddled.

"She set fire to your car? Irish? Big boobs?" I emphasized boobs with by cupping the air around my own to add comedic effect.

"I loved that mustang…" He mocked his sadness with a sulky face and pouted lip, hoping to steer me away from the conversation.

"What happened in Monaco dad? Who was that guy? He nearly killed Happy and Pepper. The news and the world keep saying you're incapable of protecting the world anymore."

"Oh and is that what, Shield thinks too? That I'm a danger to society that needs to wear a tag on my ankle?" he snapped, rubbing his chest and taking a deep breath.  
"You know full well that I don't report to my superiors about you Dad. So take that chip off your shoulder and answer my question, who was that guy who tried to tear you a new one.

He took a few shaky breaths, this really wasn't like him to be so unfit and breathless.

"I'm working on it. He's in police custody right now so I'll know more when they do." He looked shifty, shiftier than he usually did.

"You're keeping something from me, I can tell." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him. I was very tired after my journey but this definitely couldn't wait until later.

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. A shadow of a smirk returned to his face coupled with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Can I show you your present now?"  
I paused and bit my lip, I wanted to know who the guy way so I could make sure he didn't do what he did again but, I do love a present from my dad. They were always the best.

I put on my best serious face and answered, "This conversation isn't over, and I want to know later."

He smiled and reached his hand to me and pulled me next to the viewing platform for his suits.

"Jarvis pull up Mark 4.5."

"As you wish sir."

The platform opened quickly and it revealed the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It was a suit, one of Dad's suits but, this one was slightly different. It was painted in red, white and blue chrome, with two red stars placed on each shoulder. It was slim fitted as if made for a woman. The only part that seemed strange was the right leg. It was missing up to the mid-thigh. I turned to my Dad with what I can assume was confusion and excitement on my face.  
"Since you've been working a lot for Shield, I don't get to see you as much. I thought maybe, with the right gear and armour, we could… you know… reek some havoc on some bad guys… as a team."

I was stunned, too stunned to say or do anything, I just stood gorping at my dad like a fish.

"I built it with its own arc reactor and it has a clip on replusor for your prosthetic. I thought back to when we built Mark II and I thought, why the hell we didn't engineer you a suit. So two years later here we are." He paused with a forced grin, he was definitely hiding something, and Dad never acts this weird or more weird than he already is.

"So where's my present?" he enquired like a little puppy wait for his ball to be thrown.

"Dad I need to tell you something." I changed the subject, it was now or never.

"I'm not ready to be a grandfather so get that thought out of your head." There he was, wise cracking Tony Stark. I returned a gently slap to his remark, across his arm. "What is it Jac?" he smiled.

"The Director of Shield offered me a job. A job as an Agent. He thinks I'm ready for active duty in the field and, I think I am too. I'm nervous as hell yes but-"

"Over my dead body Jac." The mischievous spark faded and was replaced by the most dead-panned face I've ever seen on my father's face.

"Excuse me?" I was completely taken aback, I knew he wouldn't take it well but this?

"You joined the army, when I begged you not to. Yes you had the training, and I knew you were a smart girl but it still got you hurt. You lost your leg Jac! I thought I was going to lose the most important thing in my life and you want to do it all over again?!"

"It's who I am Dad. And yes I know that sounded like an emo teenager, sue me. I'm built for orders and missions, I don't know how to do anything else. I was in two minds whether or not to do this- "

"Well I'm making your mind up. You're not taking the job. I'm not losing you again."

I completely lost my cool then.  
"I lost you too Dad. You were gone for three months. That wasn't your fault either, you were just doing your job just like I was. We were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't let it stop you. You built a suit and fought back. So when I say I want to do that same, become an Agent and help the world, just like you are doing now. Then you tell me I can't? Don't be a hypocrite Dad, it doesn't become you."

"If you weren't so old, I'd tell you to go to your room." He looked at me with such contempt, it actually hurt me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, it was never my intention. We hadn't been in this much of a fight since I told him I joined the army.

"Don't waste your breath, I'm going there now." I started for the stairs to the house.

"Happy Birthday by the way." I called over my shoulder to my father who looked as angry as I felt.

I stomped up the stairs and groaned in frustration as I made the final step.

"I think there's a bottle of vodka on the top shelf. That always calms me down."

I whipped by head to the voice that appeared from nowhere. I expected Pepper but no. There, sitting on the living room sofa was the Black Widow herself, Natasha Romanoff. 

* * *

**Again, so sorry about the long wait.**  
**I have the next chapter ready and I'm going to follow it up with an orginal story line involving Black Widow, Hawkeye and Jac who's Agent name shall remain secret :)**  
**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Iron Man 2 Part 4

Hello! It's me again! Hope you guys liked the last chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed! It's good to be back writing this again.  
And please, if there are any situations you'd like me to incorperate within the story or any ideas at all (of course i'd credit you) they would be a great help!  
Enjoy the Chapter!_  
_

* * *

_"Jacqueline Maria Stark. You are not, I repeat not joining the Army."_

_I have seen my father mad before. Hell, he has had some veins pop in when having some conversations with Obadiah and sometimes even Pepper when neither would listen to each other. However, in this very moment. This is the angriest I had ever seen him._

_"I did what you wanted Dad. I went to college, I got my degree. I told you I wanted to join the army when I turned 18 but no, college first you said. I don't care what you say, I am joining." I shouted back at him._

_"Jac. You're a smart girl. You have a degree in mechanics for God's sake. You can work with me at the company, help me make new designs? Please I'm begging you anything but this."_

_I laughed, more like a grunted, surprised chuckle of sheer amazement of his request._

_"So instead of joining the army, serving my country and full fill the dream I've had since I could remember, you want me to build the weapons that they will use to do just that. How is it any different? Instead of making weapons of mass destruction, I'll just be using them."_

_He looked stunned but, only for a moment. He couldn't let his guard down so easy in an argument with his daughter._

_"Go on. Go ahead, join the army. But so help me god, if you so much as get a scratch on your face I'm pulling you out of there. And I won't be subtle about it." He pointed at me with the best stern face he could muster. He was upset, I knew that and it was never what I wanted to do to him. I've wanted to be a solider for the longest time and nothing was going to get in my way. Not even my love for my only parent._

_"Are you ever subtle Dad?" I grinned and embraced him around his waist while he hugged my shoulders so tightly that it was like he didn't ever want to let go._

* * *

Right hook, left hook, right, left, right, left. I stood in my father personalised boxing ring in his house, punching with full force every time. Holding the boxing pads and taking each punch was Agent of Shield, Natasha Romanoff or Natalie Rush man according to her alias. I needed an outlet for my rage towards my Dad and punching him in the face on his birthday wasn't the best course of action. Nat humbling suggested a sparring session, I've seen her fight and it's nothing short of intimidating to say the least. She is the most well trained assassin the world and I'm sure glad she is on our side.

"So why did my dad hire you any ways? I know you're here to keep tabs on him but he must have wanted you around. He doesn't take to strangers in his house very easily." I inquired, Nat and I were friends but we weren't "girl friends". We didn't swap make up tips or chat about the latest episode of Gossip Girl, we kept our relationship professional and had each other's back. Everything you could want and need from Shield agents.

"I just have that way about me; wink a little, flirt a little. Men, no offence to your dad, are easy to manipulate." She responded with a cool, coy look on her face while I continued to punch the pads. We would sometimes spar but I felt like my leg got in the way to easy. Although it was light for me to move, it was sometimes an unfair advantage on a playful fight.

"But still, Pepper is his assistant, why the sudden change?"

"He made her CEO of the company." I stopped mid punch. My chest felt heavy. I imagined this is how my dad's chest much feel all the time. Like the world rested itself on me.

I love Pepper. She's the one, the only one that had been always there. When I lost my mum, when I lost my leg, lost my dad. She was there. And now she has inherited the company that was mine. What hurt most was that neither Dad nor Pepper had told me.

I didn't want the company. I never have. But I knew that one day, when I lost my father that it would be mine and my responsibility to run, as Stark. And I would one day take that mantel and maintain the family name.  
Tonight was just getting better and better. First Dad, now Pepper. What more could go wrong?

* * *

_Meanwhile_  
Rhodey let himself into the Stark Mansion. He needed to see Tony about his recent phone call with the Nation Guard concerning Ivan Yanko. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation one bit but, if anyone can knock some sense into him it was Jac, who he noticed was boxing with Tony's new assistant in the gym next to the living room, and Himself. He made his way down the stairs to the garage where he knew Tony would be. At first he doubted his friend was in there if it wasn't for the one screen illuminating the room. He spotted Tony in the car staring intently at the files of Yanko. One step ahead like always, Rhodey thought to himself. He punched in his security code and popped his heard through the door.

"Tony, you need to get up stairs and take care of this situation right now."

Tony made no move to get up, not even an inch from his seat and continued to watch the screen.  
Rhodey travelled further into the garage, growing more concerned.

"Listen, I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day. Trying to talk the out of bring tanks to your house and taking these." Rhodey the points to the suits on his right to emphasis his point but Tony still didn't move. "They are going to take your suits Tony, okay."

Rhodey could feel his face getting more heated with every point he made to his best friend who took no interest in anything he had to say.

"You said that no would possess this technology for twenty years, well guess what, somebody else had it yesterday. It's not theoretical anymore." Rhodey could have sworn that Tony was asleep with the complete lack of response he was giving him, Rhodey then touched his shoulder and shook him slightly, loose his cool with him. "Are you listening to me?"

Rhodey had never seen his friend this way. Tony looked pale, so pale the shadows from the room made his cheeks look so hollow. His eyes were watery and heavy with bags underneath. He looked completely drained.  
"Are you okay?" Rhodey knew it was stupid question to ask, he clearly wasn't okay.

Tony moved to get out the car and let out a small grunt of pain and stumbled next to the car. Rhodey moved quickly to grab his friend before he fell on his face. Rhodey then thought he might be drunk. This wasn't going to be easy, he thought glumly.

"Get me over to my desk." Tony's voice rattled and wheezed. Okay he isn't drunk, makes a change, Rhodey thought. "See that box…"

"Yeah."

"It's the palladium."

Rhodey opens the box to reveal six containments for palladium chips, two of which were missing.  
Tony removed his arc reactor and the chip had already burned out.

"Is that supposed to be smoking?" Rhodey asked, face full of concern pointing at the burned metal in Tony's hand.

Tony ignores him. And hands him the Arc Rector.

Rhodey had only held his strange this once or twice before and he never got over the weight of it. He removed the charred palladium.

"You had this in your body. Looks like Jac's steaks on the Fourth of July." He tried to lighten the mood with something he knew would make Tony laugh or even crack a smile but, nothing. Not even a twinkle in his eye.  
Tony turned away breathless but Rhodey can't take his eyes off his friend who was clearly suffering.  
He then noticed the blue squared lines reaching from Tony's collarbone up his neck.

"How about that high tech cross word puzzle on your neck?"

"Road rash." He takes the arc reactor and places it back in his body tiredly. He taps it twice and inhales sharply when the familiar blue light from his chest returns, all while Rhodey looks at his friend, face full of concern.

Tony takes his drink ready to gulp it down, feeling out of breath. Before turning to his friend once more he felt his eyes boring in to his back.

"What are you looking at?" Tony snapped, before returning to his drink.

"I'm looking at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act, and it's unnecessary, you don't have to do this alone. You have me, you have Pep and Jac-"

Tony turned then, light he had been struck by lightning, "Jac doesn't know. She can't know."

"She is your daughter Tony. If this is serious. If this is life threatening you need to tell her."

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. Rhodey had never seen him like this. Not when Jac's Mother died, not when he returned from his captivity. Never, not once. Something was really wrong with him.

"I want her to take over from me. But in my way. She wants to be a solider, she always wanted that. I want her to be Iron Man when I'm gone. Be a solider but a powerful one, one that no one on earth would mess with. I even made her a suit, said I wanted her to join me. Like a father/daughter tag team. She said she wanted to go back into the field, as an Agent. More risks, more danger. I want to shake some sense into her and tell her what's going to happen to me but, guilt tripping my daughter isn't how I want her so remember me. It's not really my style." Rhodey waited for him to finish, it wasn't often that Tony opened up to him in this way.

"You're going to let style get in the way with your final moments with your daughter?" Rhodey didn't want to start a fight with his friend but he could talk bull a lot of the time.

"She'll know what I've done for her. And she'll know that I love her, no matter what decision she makes. I just want her safe when I'm not around to protect her. As her father or as Iron Man. We are all each other have of family, I couldn't bare to lose her."

Rhodey looks at him for a long moment. "How do you think, she'd feel when she loses you and you weren't honest with her."

"C'mon, it's my birthday. I want this one to go off with a bang." Tony raised his hand asking for help up.  
"I'm serious Tony. You are my best friend. Jac is my God Daughter. I don't want to see either of your hurt. Tell her."

Tony stared at his friend for a long moment, "This is why you're my friend Rhodey. You keep me honest." He smirked with the twinkle resurfacing in his eyes. 

* * *

**This one was getting a little long to it has been cut in two. I shall be posting the second part soon.**


	11. Iron Man 2 Part 4 point 5

Two chapters in one night! I'm spoiling you guys!

* * *

This was the last place I wanted to be right now, but I wasn't going to let an argument get in the way of my Dad's birthday party. I dressed plainly, like I would usually. Little black dress from Chanel with my black star choker with earrings to match. Light make up, just eyes and lips. Plain and simple.

At this point I wish I hadn't been fighting with my dad because he would have loved his present from me. Apart from being an avid art and music collector, he loved his watches. I had got him one for his birthday every year for a long as I could remember. This year, I got him a plain watch. No label or brand just an everyday watch. With a slight twist. The face looked like a mini arc reactor, I thought it might be a little cheesy but I had it costumed all the same. I stared at the watch for a good while wondering whether or not to give it to him at all. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even hear the knock at my door.  
Pepper poked her head through the door, I just caught a glimpse of movement in my mirror before turning to face her.

"You look lovely Jac." She smiled her mother's smile.

"Thank you Pep, you look awesome." She had what I assumed was her work clothes but she still knocked it on the head like she always does. She manages things so effortlessly, one of the many things I admired about her. That and putting up with my dad for as long as she had.

"Jac I need to tell you something before we go downstairs."

"I know my Dad, made you CEO Pepper."

She looked taken back, I wasn't sure how I said what I just did but I didn't want it to be come off as rude or annoyed because I wasn't.

"I need you to know that, yes he did sign the company over to me and I did accept. I only made one condition in the paper work."

"Which was?"

"That if and when you decide you'd like the company for your own, it is yours Jac. Tony inherited the company at such a young age he didn't really have a choice. What I'm trying to say is, I'm just looking after and maintaining the company until you would like to take over. I'm not taking it from you, I'd never do that."

I stood up then without a word and stared at her. She looked a little scared for a moment waiting for my response.

I walked slowly towards her and took her hands in my own.

"I honestly can't think of a better person to run Stark Industries Pep. This life wasn't built for me or my dad. But you come in and do it without even so much as complaint or whine. Well, sometimes anyway." We both laughed heartily, "I'm not mad Pep, I just wish you and Dad didn't keep stuff like this from me is all."  
She hugged me then and stroked my hair lovingly, "I'm sorry for that Jac. I should have told you sooner, forgive me?"

I pulled away from her, "It's going to cost you."

"How much?" She smirked.

"Week away in Italy. You, me Dad and Rhodey." I grinned.

"What is it with you Starks and Italy?" She chuckled which I returned, "You ready for this car crash?"

I left the box with Dad's watch on the side of my bed and walked out of the room with Pepper, "Paramedics on stand by?"

"Same as every year."

We made our way down stairs and wasn't prepared for the sight that was about to unfold. 

* * *

__There he was, my dearest father in full Iron Man gear scratching a vinyl and blind stinking drunk. The crowd loved him and his antics. Well someone had to because Pepper and I had faces like thunder.  
_  
_He fist pumped the DJ with a more than smug look on his face which was the only thing visible in the Iron Man suit. He tilted back slightly, stumbling around drunkenly.

Rhodey arrived at the house then and saw us staring at my dad in disgust and contempt.

"Hey Pepper, Jac."

Pepper moved to leave "I'm going to get some air." She looked more than a bit overwhelmed by my dad's party etiquette.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asked me concerned I smiled sadly and just pointed in the direction of my suited up drunk father. He moved with Pepper to get a better look of the problem, "I don't know what to do."

Rhodey's face fell from concerned to complete disappointment. "You gotta be kidding me."

I hang my hands in my head when he finally falls over the suit breaking the good crystal, I was completely and truly done with his crap. "This is ridiculous, we need to get him to bed."

Rhodey turned to leave, I really didn't want him too. Pepper and I needed him right now to take care of Dad. We had no idea what was wrong with him tonight but it was by no means good. Pepper grabbed his arm to stop him, Rhodey wasn't pleased with the situation at all.

We both knew he had done a lot for Dad over the past few days to stop the National Guard from taking his suits and responsibilities as a "Superhero" but at this moment right now, both Rhodey and I were thinking the same thing. Let them, he doesn't deserve it.

"I just stuck my neck out for this guy." Rhodey yelled pointing to the drunkard across the room.  
"I know. I know. I get it. I'm gonna handle it, okay?" Pepper calmed him down and placed a hand on his chest for him to desist. "Just let me handle it."

"Handle it. Or I'm gonna have to." He responded frustrated, he glanced at me with sympathy.

"Your Dad told me he made you a suit?" He asked while we waited for Pepper to work her magic.

"He did, fits with my leg and everything…" I beamed, one moment to forget the situation was calming, and I didn't even get a chance to think about the suit being so worried about my dad.

"He also said you wanted to work for Shield."

"I already got the riot act from him, please I'm not in the mood for it right now Rhodey." I responded glumly.  
"I was just gonna say, I'm glad you're doing what you love again." I stared at him that was definitely not what I was expecting.

"When you started your company it was amazing. You got back on your feet so well but, we both know you're built to be soldier Jac. You always have been and always will be. Yes you got hurt, in some ways much worse than others however you didn't let that stop you. And I think you shouldn't let it stop you now. If you wanted my opinion that is?" He laughed which I joined wholeheartedly. I moved to hug him and embraced him tightly. "I'll always value your opinion, you're the best God Father a girl could have."

Our embrace was cut short when Pepper reached Tony.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" she giggled which was very out of character for her but it seemed everyone was out of character tonight.

"Tony, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now,  
and thank you all for coming." She smiled at the disappointed crowd who were all in awe of my Dad up close and personal in the famous Iron Man suit.

"No, no, no, we can't... Wait, wait, wait." My dad pined like a puppy for the mic and said some inaudible like "We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles."

I could just make out Pepper telling him to go to bed. This wasn't going to go smoothly, nothing with Dad ever does.

I then thought I had heard Pepper say "You just peed the suit." And my dad retort with, "You could drink that water."

I grimaced, this isn't going well.

Pepper took the bottle of champagne from his hand and handed him the microphone. Rookie mistake Pepper, I couldn't watch I just pinched the bridge of my nose and listened...

"Pepper Potts." Some clapped for her but not everyone. No one liked a party pooper. "She's right. The party's over." There might be hope yet, _c'mon dad just pass out and everyone can leave._

"Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago." _For heaven's sake_. "The after-party starts in 15 minutes."

"And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it, there's the door." He pointed at the front door and without warning his replusor fired and broke the glass of the stairwell. It was luckily, let alone a miracle that no one was hurt. That's it, I was finished with party. Now there was only one thing to do. Crash it. I turned to Rhodey who mirrored my determined look on my face, "Follow me."

* * *

We hurried downstairs. I punched in furiously my pass code to the garage.

"Jarvis manual override "04071918".

"As you wish Miss Stark, Mr Stark will not be informed."

"Pull up suited Mark 4.5 and Mark 5." The two suits immerged from the floor ready for use.

"Just stand inside it and it'll align with you." I told him pointing at his suit, which looked exactly like my dad's only unpainted.

He stepped inside the suit and was done with the bolting and fitting within a couple of minutes.

He turned to me and motioned to my suit, as if to ask if I was coming.

"Go I'll catch up." He made his way up the stairs, heavy and clunking with a sheer determination in his walk.  
I turned to my suit. This was the first time the world will see this, I need to make sure I was making the right decision in revealing it.

"Jarvis, give me a hand with his."

"As you wish."

I stepped backwards into the suit. It moulded perfectly around my prosthetic and the replusor fitted effortlessly around my metal foot. Everything was running and operational. I looked at myself in the mirror. For a moment I thought I was looking at my Dad only difference was that I was in red white and blue. As soon as I put on the suit, I knew what I was doing was right. I needed to take this suit and stop my dad from destroying all he had worked for.

I could hear the commotion going on up stairs and what vaguely sounded like Queen. I knew dad wouldn't take kindly to Rhodey taking one of his suits. Hopefully he will be more sympathetic towards me, as this one was made for me.

I made my way up stairs, finding it tricky but not completely difficult to walk. I reached the top to see the house I grew up in destroyed. And next came the culprits of the carnage crashing through the wall, Iron Man and Mark 5 having a wrestle in my living room.

I didn't want to get involved unless I had too with the fight so instead I diverted my attention the people outside on the driveway witnessing the fight. One wrong move from the children in the War Machines and they could all get seriously hurt. I made my way over quickly to them trying to get their attention.  
"Everyone please return to your homes before you get hurt. This fight is getting too out of hand."  
I addressed them but all I got in return was a chorus of "Who are you?" "Are you a new superhero?" "Are you Iron Man's sidekick?"

I grew more and more frustrated at the lack of urgency of the crowd. Without thinking I moved my hand replusers.

To the top section of the windows and fired. It caused the crowd to disperse chaotically but quickly none the less.

"Put your hand down."

"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?"

"We don't have to do this, Tony."

"You wanna be the War Machine, take your shot."

"Put it down!"

"You gonna take a shot?"

"Put it down!"

"No!"

"Drop it, Tony!"

I turned my attention back to the other suited members of my family who were holding their own repluors at each other. I shot both in the shoulder with my own, "Both of you, pack it in!"

They both stared at me, or at least I thought they were. I couldn't see through the helmets.  
Rhodey walked over and took the space next to me, looking back at my Dad on kneeling on the floor.  
He didn't say a word he just watched as Rhodey and I started our ascent in to the night air without another word.

* * *

_Later_

"Sir, we have an unauthorised craft making its way on to the hellicarrier."

"What kind of craft?" replied Nick Fury eyeing the screen.

"It's small and its fast but it appears to have a form of life aboard it."

"Hey, Hey Fury, you miss me?" said a voice on the intercom.

"Stark is that you?" responded Fury in an almost shocked state, almost.

"Better believe it, and I got a present for you."

Without warning a member of Shield personnel burst through the door, "Sir, you might want to take a look at this."

Fury made his way to the platform used as run way on top of the hellicarrier. There standing before him was a smaller, slimmer Iron Man suit but an Iron Man suit none the less.

"Don't I bring the best gifts Fury?" There was Starks voice again, "And by the way, I accept the job offer." And with that calm a cocky salute from the red, white and blue suit. 

* * *

Sassy Jac. Don't you love her?  
I shall be updating within the week to finish Iron Man 2 and then I'll be working on the origial story of "Budapest", which will take a little longer as it's more of an original story rather than taking a movie and adding a character. I hope you guys will be patient with this idea and it'll pay off in the end :)  
As I said, any ideas or prompts would be really helpful!


End file.
